Lemonade, Too
by fujifunmum
Summary: **Chapter 6**Sequel to I'll Have Lemonade, Please. Their next case. Yash and Kagome are on their way home to LA, with a stopover in the Twin Cities. Time for a little quality Family time. Very little. Last R chapter.
1. Default Chapter

No one owns Inu Yasha. He is a free spirit too wild (and hot) to be contained.

Oh All Right. Someone does own him. Just not me. OK, Rumiko Takahashi owns him, but I gave him a story he'd like to be in, so there! 

Lemonade, Too

By Fujifunmum

****

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

Yash was wondering why they called it the 'red eye'. The flight into Minneapolis had been uneventful, and so quiet that even he could have slept – if he could sleep on planes. But the short flight from Minneapolis to Milwaukee had been delayed. By the time it had taken off, four hours late, the passengers who had come from L.A. were bleary eyed, at the very least.

They were approaching the Milwaukee airport. Yash had been holding Kagome's hand, while she slept peacefully beside him, her head gently resting on his shoulder. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it to start to wake her up. She didn't stir at all, so he used his other hand to stroke her cheek. She murmured and turned her head, so he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Time to wake up, we're almost there."

The plane was drifting just below the cloud cover, coming in for a landing on this bright and clear Sunday morning. He could see green. Lots of green. She had promised him trees and she hadn't exaggerated. He could see there would be lots of opportunity to feel comfortable and at home in the forests here.

Kagome's eyes opened and Yash smiled into those deep blue pools of light that gazed up at him. Her eyes always mirrored her feelings, and she was a very happy lady this morning. It was sunny, she was going home to visit her family, and Yash was with her. She rubbed her cheek lightly on his arm before she turned to watch old and familiar landmarks coming into view. Yash followed her gaze and noted that her smile brightened when Lake Michigan came into view. It wasn't the same color as the ocean, but from this vantage point it looked nearly as large. However, no one would ever confuse Milwaukee with L.A. It was, smaller, older, shorter and somehow, well, browner.

A typical midwestern town, she had told him. It looked fine to him, with all those forests surrounding it; he was bound to find something he liked. Besides, what he liked best was sitting right next to him.

Both of them were wearing comfortable jeans and T-shirts. Yash had on a baseball jacket with the Lakers logo, and an Angel's ball cap to hide his ears. He had taken off one glove to hold Kagome's hand, but he put it back on in preparation for landing. Kagome had a warm jacket over her T-shirt; she was always cold on airplanes. 

The stewardess announced the local time, and both Kagome and Yash reset their watches. It was noon on a beautiful Sunday and they knew her family would be very excited to see them. They'd called from Minneapolis to let them know of the later arrival time. The plane came to a smooth landing and Kagome and Yash were collecting their carry-on items when Kagome turned to Yash and reached out to briefly smile and touch his cheek.

"You realize, I hope, that my Mom is going to put us in separate bedrooms. If I know Mom, you'll be bunking with Souta for the week." And she turned away to pick up her purse, hiding a smirk and a choked giggle as the shock began to register on his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch? Dammit, we're mates! Of course I'm staying with you."

"My Mom isn't going to see it that way, Inu Yasha. Midwestern values. We're not even engaged. Not that being engaged would do it for Mom." Kagome couldn't hide her smug expression from him as she walked off the plane in front him and they began walking the jet way towards the airport concourse.

"Fuck!" Yash had his cell out and was speed-dialing Miroku before his feet were off the plane.

"Yo"

"What the fuck is Kagome talking about Miroku? She says her Mom won't let us sleep together even though we're mated. Is this a midwestern thing?" Yash was letting Kagome get a little ahead of him in the jet way, but still keeping her in his sight.

"Hello to you, too, Inu Yasha. No, it's not a midwestern thing. It's a human Mom thing. Kagome's mother won't think it is proper for you to be in the same room as Kagome without benefit of clergy."

"Shit! What does that mean? Hurry up, we're almost there."

"It means she won't let you sleep together under her roof unless you are married. Remember, I told you to marry her? Wait until her mom finds out about the blessed event. You'll probably end up at the local Holiday Inn."

"What the fuck are you talking about now? We're mated. Kagome has accepted it completely. Isn't that enough for her Mom?"

"Not likely. Humans do the marriage thing Yash. If you want Kagome's family to accept your relationship, you should marry her."

"How the hell do I do that here? Why the hell didn't she say she wants to get married?"

"Hey, I can think of a couple of reasons. Like for example someone got her pregnant without telling her. That's why you're taking her home to begin with, isn't it?"

"Fuck! The bitch should've explained it to me."

"Maybe she thought you'd spend thirty seconds of your time to figure it out. If you want to marry her, buy her a ring, get a marriage license and do it there at her family's church. Oh and tell her you love her."

"Why the hell do I have to do that? I mated her and she hasn't told me she loves me."

"How about because you love her?"

"Screw that."

"Okay, how about because you won't be getting any until you get back to L.A. unless you do?"

"Oh….shit!….Later."

Miroku turned off his cell phone and shook his head. He was sitting on Sango's couch and he reached out to snag her wrist as she walked behind him.

"My watch says 10:00 a.m., Sango. I do believe that qualifies as before noon." He gave her a brilliant smile as he held up his watch for her to see.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought sure that Kagome would wait to tell him until later. Why is it every bet I make with you lands me flat on my back?"

Miroku pulled her over the top of the couch, pulling her head down as he used his other arm to stroke her back. He whispered sweetly in her ear, "Oh not this time, Butterfly. I have other plans for your back this time."

He ran his hand down to cup her backside as he looked her in the eye and said, "Umm, black leather will really look good on you Sango. And I brought you a surprise to wear with it."

"A surprise? Why am I certain it's something you couldn't pick up at the mall?" But Sango was smiling as she returned his kiss.

Yash pocketed his cell and rushed to catch up with Kagome before she got into the airport proper.

"Oi, Kagome. Wait up, bitch. I told you to stay the fuck next to me on this trip. Don't forget that every bad ass demon on the planet wants that jewel." Yash had grabbed her wrist and pulled her up close and tucked her up under his arm so he could whisper the last part in her ear. 

Kagome lightly fingered the Shikon no Tama jewel she wore on a chain around her neck. She kept it hidden under her T-shirt.

"I remember, Inu Yasha. And would you remember what I told you about swearing around my family? And don't call me a bitch in front of them either. I barely understand it, they definitely won't."

Yash just pulled her even closer and said, "You belong to me Kagome. They'll know that no matter what I call you. And no matter where your Mom wants me to sleep."

"Yeah, they'll know it when I share our news. I just hope my Mom doesn't hurt you."

Yash was fairly unsettled by that last remark, but let it pass for the moment. He was still incredulous at the idea that he would be bunking with Souta instead of sleeping with Kagome. That was most definitely not the kind of vacation he had envisioned, trees or no trees.

They made their way to baggage pick up and packed their bags in their rental car. It was a good thing neither of them had much luggage because Yash had specially reserved a new fully loaded red corvette convertible. It was the perfect car to keep Souta on his side. Now he just had to figure out how to get Mom back on his side, too. 

Kagome gave him directions to her hometown, Prairie du Chien, which was across the state, and they made their way to the freeway from the airport. Yash was struck by how different Wisconsin looked from either California or Montana. For one thing, it was really flat. There were a few small hills here and there, but nothing like the mountains or foothills out west. Downtown Milwaukee looked old and worn out, but also looked solid and determined. There were signs of refurbishing and new building here and there. Kagome commented on it, very pleased to see all the signs of revitalization for the struggling rust belt city.

The suburbs surrounded the place like the neighborhoods in L.A., but the architecture was so different. No tile roofs to speak of, and only a few brightly colored houses could be seen from the expressway. Even the neighborhoods of bungalows looked different from the ones in California. Of course, Yash didn't have a lot of time to look at neighborhoods because he was actually driving the speed limit on the expressway in Milwaukee. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to do that in L.A.

The neighborhoods were thinning out, followed by a series of small towns as they neared Madison. After Madison, there were even smaller towns until they reached the Mississippi and Wisconsin rivers, and Kagome's family home. 

They lived in a converted church on the outskirts of town. The church had been sold nearly 50 years before when the congregation tired of the 'spirits' anyone working there late at night reported. They blamed the nearby Indian mounds and built a new building. Kagome's Grandfather had bought the place and converted it to a house. Kagome's bedroom was up in what had originally been the choir loft, with a stunning view out a bank of windows at the back of the original structure. The church had taken the original stained glass windows with them, but Gramps had put in clear replacements, giving the great room of the house, the former sanctuary, and Kagome's bedroom a beautiful view of the apple orchard that surrounded the place. The property abutted to a state park, and the larger forest behind it was a blanket of green in the background. 

None of the Higurashi family had ever felt uncomfortable in the house. If there were spirits, they appeared happy with the Higurashi presence. After a few years, the rumors of the 'haunting' nature of the building died down. With the UFO sightings of the 50's, Gramps got a kick out of the supernatural reputation of the house, and tended to exploit it at the local bar. They had occasional visitors who wanted to see the place, so they gave out postcards designed by Kagome's Mom to be artistic, yet chilling.

They even pictured the Chief the town was named for, American Indian Chief Alim. Inu Yasha had been immensely amused to learn that his name meant 'dog'.

As Yash and Kagome pulled into the driveway, Gramps, Mom and Souta came out to greet them. Kagome hugged them all and gave her Mom an especially long embrace. She was really glad to see them, glad to be back at her childhood home. They were still in their Sunday best, obviously waiting for Kagome and Yash to arrive. They all started into the house together.

They greeted Yash warmly, too, and Souta helped him carry their luggage into the house. Just as predicted, Kagome's Mom called out to Souta as she and Kagome went arm and arm into the house, "Souta, put Kagome's bag in her room and show Yash where your room is. You two guys can share. Make Yash comfortable, Souta, he's our guest."

Souta went ahead of Yash into the house, motioning him to follow. He sent Yash down a hall off the entrance while he climbed the stairs to put Kagome's bag in her room.

Yash took his bag down the hall, finding a bedroom and bath before the hall took a turn down the side of the original sanctuary of the church. The first bedroom appeared to belong to Gramps. In it were aging black and white photographs of bygone days, extra blankets, and fishing gear. He hadn't known that Gramps was into fishing. It was always good to know what folks were interested in, so he filed that information away for future reference. 

He kept going and found two more bedrooms and another bath. The first bedroom was obviously Kagome's mother's room. Pictures of Kagome and Souta were everywhere. He would have to sneak in here later and take a look. He was very curious to know what Kagome had looked like as a little girl. Had she always been so beautiful? Did she grow into it? If they had a girl child, he would want to know if she resembled Kagome. Her room reminded him of Kaede. It was filled with art debris. She had a few beautiful paintings hung on her walls, but there were scraps of fabric, yarn and clay in evidence. It was tidy, yet somehow screamed that the inhabitant was artistic.

Next came another bathroom, then finally another bedroom that could only be Souta's. Kagome's Mother was not only keeping him away from his Kagome; she was keeping him far away.

Souta had sports posters plastered all over the walls of his room, including some of the signed ones Yash had gotten him on his last trip to L.A. Yash sighed. At least he would feel comfortable with the Lakers, the Kings and the Angels watching over him. He also had some music posters, none that Yash was familiar with. One poster was especially artistic and intriguing. An enormous double silo was painted stark white and stood against a clear blue sky. On the silos it said, "The Tail" Yash hadn't seen that one before so he decided to ask Souta about it later.

He set his bag on the spare twin bed in the room and began to look at Souta's extensive collection of action figures. He had always wondered who bought them and what they did with them. His G.I. Joe's, Star War's figures, and various pose-able swordsmen were all pushed to the back of the shelves, long discarded. Now his desk was littered with intricate car and Gundam models in various stages of assembly. Well, this would be another opportunity to endear himself to Souta. He could help him finish up the figures. Yash was very good with his hands, but he wouldn't be putting those skills to very good use stuck here in Souta's room.

He looked around to see what was missing. There was a boom box, but no stereo, no TV, and no game hook-ups. Now he knew what to get Kagome's brother if severe bribes were called for during this visit. And he was quite certain that severe bribes would be in order. No fucking way he was sleeping here with Kagome within reach. He'd find a way. He unpacked a couple of things into the bedside table, and set up his laptop on the phone jack. He'd need to check on any client inquiries while he was out of town. That done, he went off to find Kagome.

Gramps went off to check on his Sunday afternoon bowling league, while Kagome and her Mom went to the kitchen to make some tea. Kagome had been smiling up until now, but now that she was alone with her mom she was wondering if this trip had been such a good idea. She was not at all anxious to share her news with her Mom and very concerned about how her Mom would react. She took a deep breath, and exhaled, looking pensively out the window.

"The orchard looks the same, Mom. And so does the house. Everything seems so warm and familiar."

"Then why do you look worried all of a sudden? Tell me why you're here, Kagome. I know this trip has a reason to it and I'd rather hear it sooner than later."

Kagome looked over at her Mom and gave her a weak smile. She sat down at the kitchen table and began to speak. "I never could keep anything from you, Mom. And this isn't something I want to keep from you. I came so I could tell you in person."

Her mom brought the tea over to the table, pouring herself and Kagome a cup as she waited patiently for Kagome to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

After a significant pause, her Mom asked, "How do you feel about this pregnancy, Kagome?"

"I'm very happy about it. It wasn't planned. Well, that's not exactly true. Let's just say that I was surprised by it, but I am very happy about it. I am just a couple of weeks pregnant, but so many people know about it already that I wanted to come here and tell you myself before you heard it from anyone else." Kagome was biting her lip and looking out the window while she was talking, avoiding her Mom's direct gaze. When she turned back to gauge her reaction, her Mom had a questioning look on her face.

"You certainly don't look pregnant. How did everyone find out?"

"Long story, Mom. Very long story. And I'll tell you while I'm here if you really want to know, but right now I am more interested in how you feel about it."

"You haven't told me how Yash feels yet. I assume that you brought him with you for a reason."

"Yash is ecstatic. He is thrilled. And insufferable. He's taking really good care of me and basically driving me crazy. There's no way he would have let me come alone."

"Really?" One eyebrow was arching in motherly disapproval. 

"Now Mom, don't look that way. Yash is very committed to both the baby and me. You know that as a hanyou he is, well, he's different. In his way he is very committed…to us."

"So he'll let you have this baby alone, but he won't let you come and visit your mother alone? Doesn't sound too committed to me. And since when does my independent daughter 'let' anyone tell her what she can and cannot do?"

"Mom…Really…It's OK. Things are different in L.A."

"Yes, I can see that. Apparently they are worse. I think you should seriously consider staying here with us, Kagome. We are your family and I don't want you to be alone and pregnant in a city two thousand miles away! Have you and Yash even considered making your relationship more permanent?"

Yash's ears twitched as he listened for Kagome's voice, following her scent to the other side of the house. He heard her speaking softly to her mother, but was not paying a great deal of attention until the word "pregnant" reached his ears. Then he increased his pace, going back down the hall, turning at the original entry hall and going off to the other side of the house. He wasn't quite prepared for what he found. Beyond the entryway was another hall leading to the dining room and a half bath. Past the half bath, he saw Souta sitting on the floor in the dining room next to a door that clearly led to the kitchen. Kagome and her mother were obviously in the kitchen, thinking their conversation was private. He walked over to where Souta was crouched, ear to the doorway. 

Yash leaned down over him and whispered, "Hear anything good?"

"Listen bro, if you value your hanyou hide you'd better get in that corvette and burn some serious rubber."

"Why?"

"I'm telling you, you better leave now! Kagome just gave Mom the big news. Mom is doing her 'supportive mother' routine right now, but within the next five minutes she's going to be out for your blood." Souta started to push Yash back towards the front hall, but Yash had his full attention turned to the kitchen. He put his hand over Souta's mouth, and held him still while they both stood outside the doorway and listened.

"I told you Yash was different, Mom. He's not really into marriage and I don't really want to feel like I am forcing him into it. I think it's part of his hanyou heritage. He considers us mated and believes that's enough. I swear to you that he's committed to me."

"He may not be 'into' marriage, but what about you? Don't you want to be married to the father of your child? Do you love him?"

"Mom…." Kagome sat opposite her Mother at the table and was attempting to respond with a flustered look on her face. Yash shushed Souta and quietly told him he could stay where he was, but to stay quiet. Then he stepped quickly into the room and joined the conversation.

"That's what I've been telling her! I'm so glad you see it my way. Maybe between the two of us we can convince her. Has she told you why she's been refusing? I know she loves me, so that can't be the reason." With that Inu Yasha plopped down in the chair next to Kagome, draped his arm over her shoulders and gave her his most brilliant smirk before schooling his features into an earnest smile as he turned to her mother.

Mom looked at him, returning a smile that was a little harsh around the edges, before she turned to Kagome and said, "He doesn't seem too adverse to the idea to me. Is there a reason you don't want to get married, Kagome?"

Kagome had turned about five shades of red during this last exchange. Between Inu Yasha making it seem like she was the one who didn't want to get married and her mom's clear preference that her pregnant daughter legitimize the relationship if she loved the father and wanted the baby, Kagome was cornered. She knew there was no way out of this conversation except for her total capitulation to Yash. And she really wasn't quite ready to do that yet.

"Mom…that really wasn't ….I mean, …." Kagome stopped sputtering and looked from her Mom to Inu Yasha. They were both wearing identical looks on their faces. Both were waiting for her to respond, both were assuming that she was at fault and both looked equally impatient for her response. Inu Yasha broke the growing tension.

"Is there any reason why we couldn't get married here so Kagome could be surrounded by her loving family? I'm sure she has told you that I really don't have any close family."

Mom shook her head, and Inu Yasha took full advantage. Turning an incredulous look on Kagome he modulated his voice to pour pretended pain into it as he asked, "You didn't tell her about me and my family? Don't you think your mother has a right to know about the father of her first grandchild?" He left the unstated accusation of his hurt feelings lying there on the table between them like week old pizza.

Kagome knew when she was beaten. The strong feelings of support she had felt radiating from her mother had vanished and been replaced by silent censure. She was turning kind eyes on Yash, and harder, questioning eyes on her daughter.

"I think…. Maybe….I think…", she kept looking from one to the other, but neither was disposed to help her out this time. "That's a good idea. Mom can help me and we can do something really nice but small while we are here. It will be difficult, but maybe we can put it together just before we leave next Friday." And she shot Yash a sideways glare that told him it might be a long time after next Friday before she got over this episode. 

Turning back to her Mom, she reached across the table and took her hand. "Could you please help me, Mom? I really found the whole idea daunting, that's why I was hesitating." She kicked Yash under the table when she felt a small rumble of laughter building in him. She didn't even reward the innocent look he gave her with a glance.

"Of course, dear. It would be fun for us to make the arrangements together. What do you have in mind?"

Yash rose, and said, "Well, if you ladies will excuse me I'll go find Souta. Maybe we'll check out the corvette together. It sounds as if you have lots of fun planning to do. I'm sure whatever you decide will be perfect. Kagome has fabulous taste. She chose me, didn't she? But don't postpone it to Friday on my account. I'd be happy if it was today."

Kagome put her head down and held her forehead with one hand. She didn't have any idea how he managed to turn every situation he ever encountered into his advantage. She couldn't 'Sit' him without a lot of explanations to her family that she just really didn't want to make, and any objection she made to his little performance would only confirm to her mother that she was the one who was reticent, not Yash. She wondered how she would be able to stand the aggravation if this child took after him.

Exasperated, she turned to her mom and said, "I'm so glad to be home. Things just seem a whole lot clearer here to me. I'm so happy we had this talk. But I think I'll go lay down for a while. Can you see if the church is available any time this week? I think that's the first arrangement that needs to be made."

"I will, but before you go rest, can you assure me that this is what you want? I don't like the feeling that you are not completely ready to enter into this marriage. It's hard enough to make it work when both parties are totally committed. Are you sure? Really sure?"

"Yes, Mom. I told you before. Yash is completely committed to the baby and me. And I am committed to him, too. I just didn't have a chance to explain it before he joined us."

Kagome left the room muttering, "And I may commit acts of violence on him if he pulls any more crap on me this trip. Hell, make that this year."

"Did you say something, dear?"

"No Mom, I'll just rest for a while and we'll talk more later."

Yash and Souta were out of the house in a flash. They hopped in the Vet and headed out before Kagome could catch them.

"Which way to the State Park, Souta?"

"Left. But why are we going there? There's nothing to do there, and it's probably only got a few visitors today, so there won't even be any girls to look at."

"Trees for me. Keys for you. Fair enough?"

"Awwwright! I was hoping you'd let me drive this thing. Not that it's as cool as your Jag, but driving a Corvette is cool, too."

"Right. And while we're on the subject, how'd you like to be able to drive this Vet everyday while I'm here?"

"Oh man, you must want something pretty bad to offer the Vet right off the bat. Let's see, considering the big news my sister just laid on Mom, I'll bet you're not too crazy about the idea of sleeping in my room, are you?"

"How old are you now? Fifteen?"

"Fifteen and a half. And Mom won't let me take driver's ed until I turn sixteen. She is so totally out of it. All my friends are taking it now."

"OK. Then I guess the deal better be that I get your mom to let you take driver's ed and you make sure she thinks I'm spending my nights sound asleep in your bedroom. Deal?"

"And I get to drive the Corvette every day?"

"As long as we can take it someplace where the cops won't catch us, yes."

"Great! Deal." Souta was more than pleased with this turn of events. He really liked Yash and was glad he was going to marry Kagome and become a member of his family, but these extra benefits were terrific. Maybe Yash could teach him how to get what he wanted, too.

"By the way, that stuff you handed my Mom back there was a bunch of crap, wasn't it?"

"Hmmm… What did Kagome actually tell your Mom before I got there? I should have been listening, but I was preoccupied. I didn't think she'd tell her this soon."

"Well, she told Mom she was pregnant and there was this really long silence. Then she told Mom that you were completely committed to her and the baby. She said she didn't want you to feel forced to marry her. And that's when you came in, but you told Mom you'd been trying to get Kagome to marry you. Was that true?"

"Whatever. Kagome should have explained the 'marriage' thing to me."

"The entrance to the state park is on the right just up ahead. What's the plan?"

"How about if I take a look at the trees and check out the park, and you can check out the parking lots and less traveled back roads with the Vet? Sound fair?"

"For sure."

"Have you driven a stick before? I'll show you how and you can figure it out on your own from there. That's what rental cars are for. Just stay away from other cars and people. Especially until you get changing gears figured out."

It was a quiet family dinner, made brighter by the beginnings of wedding plans discussed over the table. Their family's church was available as soon as Tuesday, and they decided to go ahead with a small ceremony for family with a party afterwards at their house. 

"Why don't you call some of your friends tonight and tomorrow and invite whomever you wish. We can keep this small and private, but it doesn't have to be that small. It is a happy occasion and you should share it with your friends. Since our immediate family is so small, there's no reason not to include as many people as are available on this kind of short notice."

"I'll call some of the girls tomorrow, Mom. I want to spend tonight with just family; it's been too long since I've seen you."

"Well, don't forget to call Samantha, I ran into her last week and I told her you were coming home for a visit. She seemed very anxious to see you and hear all about your life in L.A."

"Yeah, right, you know what a gossip Sam is, she just wants to find out if there's anything she can yap about to the rest of the town. It's bad enough that nearly everyone in L.A. knows I'm pregnant. I'd like to keep the news within the family here, at least for a few months. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, dear, not at all. Just call her but don't tell her."

"Easier said than done, Mom."

The family spent a quiet evening together and retired early, deferring to Kagome's tiredness from the time change and overnight trip. As Kagome started to climb the stairs to her old childhood room, both her Mom and Yash wished her a goodnight, although they had very different looks on their faces. Kagome just chuckled on the stairs, highly amused that her hanyou, used to getting exactly what he wanted whenever he wanted it, would be stopped by the roadblock named "Mom".

She sank into her old double bed and looked up at the skylights as she had every night for all of her childhood. It was soothing to see the stars and know that behind the blackness of the windows were the beautiful forests that she loved. Hopefully that would satisfy Yash until Tuesday. She fell asleep almost immediately, her smile fading and Yash's name on her lips.

About an hour later, She started at the gentle touch of Yash's lips on hers. He quickly shushed her as she began to speak, pointing up. She followed his clawed finger and broke into a muffled giggle. Only Yash would think that coming in the skylight was the easiest way into her room. Of course, his clawed hands made opening it an easy task, and the abnormally high ceiling wouldn't phase her expert leaping dog demon. 

She kissed him back and whispered to him, "Go back to Souta's room, Yash, I don't want to piss off my Mom on my first trip back home in years. It was sweet of you to come to tell me goodnight, but go back, and take the stairs this time."

"No fucking way, bitch. You don't know how much bribery I'm paying to your brother for this little visit. I want way more than a kiss goodnight." Yash kept his voice low, but fierce.

"No chance, buster. Especially after that crap you pulled on me with my own mother this afternoon. Wait," she paused, looking over his late night attire, "What the hell are you wearing?"

Yash looked down at the karate clothes he had borrowed from Souta, smiled and gave her his best Bruce Lee pose, or at least the best one he could do while kneeling at the edge of her bed. "You didn't want me to go outside naked, did you?" Then he began ripping it off, giving her his best evil grin.

"Stop right there or I'll say it!" She hissed at him.

"Wait," he cautioned, holding up his hand and tossing his pants on the floor. "Hold that thought, I've been wanting to try this."

"What's 'this'?" Kagome whispered as Inu Yasha unceremoniously tossed off her covers, threw her oversize T-shirt up to her chest and crawled over her to poise himself above her.

"OK. Now you can say it."

Kagome dissolved in giggles and furtively clamped her hand over her mouth to drown out the sound. Finally she choked out, "Look, if you want to do push ups, I'll have Souta take you to the health club tomorrow." Then she giggled some more.

Yash scowled and went to his knees, pulling her knees up on either side of him. Then he grabbed her hips and partially closed one eye, just as if he was using a gun-site, to line up his trajectory. He adjusted each of them a little, checked the sight lines again, and when he was satisfied with their relative positions, he balanced his hands on either side of her shoulders, looked her directly in the eye and said, "OK, now, bitch. Say it!"

Downstairs, in the great room Kagome's mother heard her pregnant daughter dissolve into giggles. She closed her book, stood up and turned off the small reading light she was using. "I think I'll read in my room for a while. Bound to be quieter. Damn insomnia," she muttered.

As she reached the door she heard, "Sit!" Thump, "Umph" and a lot of laughter.

"Way too much information," she said and went down the hall back to her room. 

****

Author's Note: This fic is also posted at MediaMiner: [http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=28566][1].

This fic is currently rated R, if it becomes NC-17 in later chapters, those chapters will only be posted on MediaMiner.

Thanks for reading!

   [1]: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_ch.php?id=28566



	2. Or Would You Prefer Something in a Nose ...

Lemonade, Too  
  
By Fujifunmum  
Chapter 2: Or would you prefer something in a nose ring?  
Yash, Kagome, and Souta were all up early the next morning. Souta for school, and Yash and Kagome thought getting up before her mother would be the easiest way to avoid any inopportune discoveries. Gramps was sleeping in a little, so it was just the four of them on this beautiful sunny Monday morning. Kagome offered her Mom more juice and Souta was just finishing up his breakfast when their Mother politely inquired, "So, did you and Yash sleep well last night, Souta?"  
  
It sounded innocent enough to Yash, who opened his mouth to answer when he felt the atmosphere in the kitchen suddenly drop about twenty degrees. Souta and Kagome exchanged the knowing looks of two siblings caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Kagome cast a quick glance at Yash and immediately thought that his mother must have died when he was very young if he didn't understand that Mom had just announced that she knew very well where Yash had spent the night.  
  
Souta hemmed and hawed a little, trying to come up with something he could say that wouldn't exactly be a lie, yet might satisfy her. Finally he gave up and took off like a shot. "Gotta go, Mom! I'll be late for the bus. You guys have a good day, see ya later."  
  
Then it was just the three of them in the kitchen. A calm looking Mother, an embarrassed and blushing daughter and a very mystified hanyou. He looked between the two of them several times, but couldn't figure out for the life of him what was going on. None of the actual spoken words had given him the clues that living life in a loving family would have provided.  
  
Kagome's Mother sat down across from both of them and began her Mother speech du jour. "I was sad to hear that you have no close family, Yash. It's hard being on your own, even as an adult. I certainly hope that you will come to consider the Higurashi family as your own."  
  
Yash opened his mouth as if to respond, but Kagome kicked him under the table and her Mother gave him a clear "Mom look". Even Yash knew he'd better shut it in the face of "the look". When she was satisfied she had their undivided attention, she continued.  
  
"Perhaps you will recall that I have suffered from bouts of insomnia from time to time, Kagome. Lately has been one of those times. And perhaps you may recall who had your lovely choir loft room before you did."  
  
Kagome gasped! She knew her mother had heard them last night. Yash shot a few more glances at the tension between the two of them, but again was not at all clear on what was going on.  
  
"Ah, yes, I thought you might remember that I had your room before your father and I were married." Leaving that sensitive topic, she turned to look directly at Yash.  
  
He still didn't really know where this was headed, but her direct stare made him slightly uneasy, just as she intended. "Yash, the one guiding principal value we have fostered in our family is honesty. You may have noticed that my bright and sweet adolescent son just blew out this door without his lunch money, his backpack, or his jacket rather than choose to lie to me about you spending the night in his room. That was a wise choice on his part.  
  
"Whatever 'deal' you have cooked up with Souta to cover your tracks is worthless within this house Inu Yasha. I would prefer that you and Kagome not occupy the same bedroom before marriage. As you are clearly unable to abide by that wish and your wedding is scheduled to take place tomorrow, I will choose to ignore your after-hours, um, discussions, as long as you are completely discrete and keep your activities away from Souta and Gramps. One is too young and the other too traditional for you to be more open with them. Understood?  
  
"Finally, please don't bother to try to lie to me about anything." She paused significantly, and then she reached over and took their hands in hers. "You don't need to. You have my complete love and trust as members of my immediate family."  
  
"Thank you, Mom." Kagome's voice was barely above a whisper and she was near tears. Yash just kept looking between them, wondering what the fuck was happening here. But he was very happy that Kagome's Mother was comfortable enough with him to take his clawed hand. Could he really be part of a family? The tension was broken when Gramps came into the room and poured himself some juice and coffee.  
  
"Got some news for you 'Gome. Are you two willing to drive back to Madison today?"  
  
"We could, why?" Kagome kicked Yash under the table again, as he turned to mouth "'Gome?" at her with a huge shit-eating grin.  
  
"I talked to Frank Weston, you remember Frank, don't you?"  
  
"'Uncle' Frank? He's a sweetie, but I haven't seen him since my high school graduation. Oh, right he owns a jewelry store in Madison."  
  
"Not just any jewelry store, Kagome. I bought your Grandmother her wedding rings from Frank, and your Dad, God rest his soul, bought your Mom's rings there, too. I just got off the phone with Frank and he'll meet you two at the store later this morning if you want to take a look for your rings there."  
  
"Sounds like we have a drive ahead of us, 'Gome. How long will it take you to get ready? Wear something nice, this is serious business."  
  
"Give me 10 minutes, Yash."  
  
"Make it 15, I have something I need to check on my computer."  
  
Kagome stopped to give Gramps a big hug before she went up stairs to get ready. "Thanks a bunch, Gramps! And Mom, can we still go shopping for a dress when I get home?"  
  
"That will work, Kagome. Just give me a call before you get back so I'll know when to expect you. And Yash, why don't you drop off Souta's backpack, jacket and lunch money at his school on your way out of town."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Yash and Kagome left for Madison right after they stopped at Souta's school. Yash was glad to be able to spend some time alone with Kagome. He felt she was safe here in Prairie du Chien. It was a small town where he could feel any ominous or demon presence easily, and so far he had felt none.  
  
Once they were on the road, she tentatively raised the issue of their impending marriage. "Are you really OK with this, Inu Yasha? I know my family would give us a hard time if we didn't get married, but we only see them once in a while and we need to live our lives for our own happiness."  
  
"Let me turn that question back around, bitch. Am I marrying you to make you happy, or your Mother?"  
  
"Both." Kagome paused, and bit her lip as she considered the question more carefully. Then she added. "But mostly for me."  
  
"Why? You know that I am completely committed to you as my mate. What will this marriage ceremony give you that you don't already have?"  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment, watching the places of her childhood go by. "Maybe it's being here at home, but marriage has been a very positive thing in my family. My parents' marriage was a happy one, so was my grandparents', according to Mom and Gramps. I know there will be problems and challenges in our future, but I want that tie for us, for our child. I guess it really represents security and lifelong commitment to me in the same way that mating represents it for you. It may not be instinctual, as I believe it is for you, but it is certainly cultural and ingrained in me."  
  
Yash raked his claws over her hand and arm, intertwining her arm with his so she was leaning in as close as they could get in the Corvette. "Fair enough." Giving her a sly grin, he asked, "So why the fuck couldn't you tell me this before? I would have married you in L.A., you know."  
  
She ducked her head and gave him her truth, just as her Mom had brought her up to do with family. "I'm not really sure where I stand with you sometimes, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Well, we don't often 'stand' if I can get you horizontal, bitch."  
  
"That's not what I mean. You never mentioned marriage or commitment, so I assumed you didn't want it."  
  
"I'll tell you what I didn't want. I didn't want the human 'marriage' I saw time after time as I sat in my old Toyota behind my zoom lens waiting for the curtains to part enough to reveal yet another infidelity. And I didn't want to have a human 'marriage' where my children ran away to escape the abuse, emotional or physical, that I saw in nearly every runaway's eyes. It was almost like a guarantee of return business. They'd run away, I'd find them and return them to their tearful parents, and they'd be gone again within a week. These 'marriage' partners would rather pay me to find their kids than take the time to love them. Mates would never do that. I'll marry you Kagome, but I don't want a wife, I want a mate. Do you understand?"  
  
"I don't know. Kaede has tried to explain it to me, Inu Yasha, but it is all still very new. I can tell you that I want it, too. You'll have to help me understand. And talking to you like this helps. Can you try to do it more often?"  
  
"No way. I'll just keep knocking you up until you give in and stay at the beach with me and the pups full time."  
  
"Yeah, you wish." She rubbed her check against his arm and sat back against her own seat to look at him. "You really owned a Toyota? Hard to believe."  
  
"It took a lot of runaway and divorce investigations to get my business started, you know. And it was a beat up Toyota, too. Would you have married me then, Kagome?"  
  
"I think I was still cheerleading at Prairie du Chien High..Oh my God, I can't believe I just told you that!"  
  
"My 'Gome? A cheerleader? That's it, I'm asking your Mom for pictures as soon as we get back. Maybe I can get some copies made before we go home."  
  
"No chance! I left here for the big city for a reason, you know. I want our life in L.A., not the one I left behind here."  
  
"And if I decided to go back to Montana?"  
  
"I'm your mate, Inu Yasha. My home will always be with you." She flicked his closest ear with her thumb and forefinger. "But you have to discuss it with me first you big jerk! No more decisions that effect me without discussing them with me. You got that?"  
  
"Does that mean I can eat what I want now?"  
  
"Forget it. Until this baby is born you are stuck eating exactly what I eat. Period. End of discussion."  
  
Yash just laughed at her. He was so happy to hear her openly saying she was his mate without any hesitation, he would have agreed to about anything she wanted. If she wanted to be his mate and his wife, he could live with that.  
  
The trip to Madison seemed short to them as Kagome told him about the friends she was planning to invite to their wedding. They had nearly reached the outskirts of town before Yash thought to ask her about another 'wedding' issue.  
  
"Miroku said I needed to get a license. How do we do that?"  
  
"I thought that was Miroku you called when you got off the plane! He told you to marry me, didn't he?"  
  
"Keh." His usual arrogance was slightly undercut by the faint pink on his cheeks as he hid from her behind his hair. His hair was loose for the drive to town, the way he preferred it. He only tied it back when he needed to look as "human" as possible for business or pleasure.  
  
"Yash, do you have a Birth Certificate or Passport?"  
  
"I doubt it. Wait, I got a Birth Certificate done in order to get my driver's license and my P.I. License. Kaede helped me with the paperwork, testified she was the midwife at my birth, or some other fable. No passport. You know that's not how I like to travel. The border hasn't been set up that I can't get around."  
  
"Give me your cell, I'd better call Kaede. Geez, what time is it in L.A. She'll probably be at the beach, but I'll leave a message."  
  
"So I take it I need a Birth Certificate to marry you?"  
  
"Well, you'll need it to get the marriage license. I'm going to have Kaede fax and express yours out here and I'll get a copy of mine from Mom."  
  
Kagome had already speed-dialed Kaede and was leaving her a detailed message to fax and express the birth certificate out to her Mother's place by the fastest means possible, with the earliest delivery time. Then she called Miroku and Sango. She told them the upcoming good news about their wedding and asked them to go see Kaede and get Yash's birth certificate in transit. Both Miroku and Sango extended their well wishes to them and agreed to take care of it for her.  
  
When she finished, Yash asked, "Aren't you over-reacting?"  
  
"If we don't get it tomorrow, we won't be able to get married tomorrow. I know the church is available Thursday, but Wednesday is out. And Mom may not be too thrilled about our sleeping arrangements if the wedding is put off."  
  
"She'll be fine. We'll just have to be a lot quieter. How about a little bondage action later, bitch?"  
  
"You better get me a big rock if you want my agreement to that ."  
  
"Big rock? What the fuck are you talking about now? We need to get you a wedding ring, right?"  
  
"You've never noticed Sango's ring?" Yash played dumb (quite a stretch). "Oh, well, OK, a wedding ring is fine. Do you want one, too?"  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Yeah, forget I asked."  
  
Yash and Kagome found Weston Jewelers easily with Gramps' directions (supplemented by MapQuest), and parked out front on the street. They were in Madison near the campus of the University of Wisconsin, not far from Lake Mendota. They decided they would go over to the campus for lunch once they'd gotten Kagome's ring and then head back to Prairie du Chien.  
  
'Uncle' Frank met them at the door and gave Kagome a big hug, shaking Yash's gloved hand enthusiastically. "Come in children! Tell me what you're looking for and I'm sure we'll be able to find just the perfect ring for you. I couldn't be happier to see you, Kagome. Three generations of the Higurashi family buying their wedding rings from us. And not an unhappy marriage or divorce amongst them. I'm sure you will be just as happy. What can I show you to mark this happy occasion?"  
  
Kagome started to speak, as Uncle Frank led them over towards the glassed cases that held the engagement and wedding rings. Yash stopped her with a touch on her arm and she gave him a quizzical look as he took her hand and took the lead. Uncle Frank took them into his office and made them comfortable, offering them something to drink, all the while giving them his patented spiel about the clarity, cut and carat values of diamonds.  
  
Yash could see that Kagome was again anxious to cut him off, so he gave her his "leave this to me, bitch" glare, and she desisted.  
  
Once they had their identical glasses of soda (caffeine-free, of course) and Uncle Frank's diamond talk had run down, he finally turned and asked them what sort of wedding rings they would like to see.  
  
Yash reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Frank without letting Kagome see the picture or printing. "This is the ring I want for Kagome, with a matching wedding ring, of course. Do you think you'll be able to do that on such short notice? I'm sure Kagome's Grandfather must have mentioned that we don't have much time. We expect to be married tomorrow."  
  
Kagome looked very surprised and curious, while Uncle Frank looked downright shocked. "I hadn't realized that you had reviewed our website, Yash. You're sure this is the ring you want?" Yash could tell that Uncle Frank was dying to ask about his price range, but was completely stopped by the Armani. Yep, put on the damn Armani suit and he could rule the world. Or at least Wisconsin.  
  
"Is there a problem with my choice?"  
  
"No, No, of course not. I'll arrange to have it removed from the safe immediately and brought here for your approval. I'll see to it personally and pick out an appropriate matching wedding ring, now. Please make yourselves comfortable."  
  
Kagome was giving him one of her more quizzical looks, but she didn't voice her questions when Yash raised a claw to her lips to silence her. "Patience, mate. Not all my surprises are like the last one." He glanced pointedly at her soon to be rounding stomach, and she blushed, but smiled at him, wondering what he was up to.  
  
Uncle Frank returned within a few minutes, beaming so broadly Kagome really began to wonder just what was going on. He came over to Yash's side, offering him a view of what must have been the rings, although they were totally hidden from her view. It then occurred to Kagome that Uncle Frank's office was set up for just such an occasion. She might have been surprised, but Yash was clearly not the first groom-to-be to pick out a ring wishing to surprise his bride.  
  
"Your selection Yash. I took the liberty of selecting a complimentary ring which I find particularly suitable, I do hope you approve."  
  
"You read my mind, Uncle Frank."  
  
"Excellent. Unfortunately I have a phone call I must attend to, perhaps you two would like to discuss your choice. I'll be back shortly." Another ruse, but a welcome one.  
  
Yash took the rings in his clawed hands and turned to his mate. "Why do you want to marry me, Kagome? Tell me."  
  
It was crystal clear that he was asking her for her feelings, something she had given him in actions, but not in words. He had brought her home, he had agreed to marry her without any question, he had protected her and as much as her vanity wanted to hear the words from him first, she couldn't deny him her feelings, no matter what he held in his hands.  
  
"I love you, Inu Yasha," she whispered, as tears escaped her lashes and made their way down her cheeks.  
  
He wiped away her tears with one hand as he placed the rings on her left hand. Then he held her hand out so they both could admire the rings, and Kagome's gasp turned into a huge gulp. There on her left hand was a brilliant cut yellow diamond the exact same color as Inu Yasha's eyes - and the same size, too. It was set in gold and beneath it was a narrow gold band lined with diamonds. They were small, but only in comparison with the yellow diamond.  
  
"It's.It's.breathtaking. And beautiful. But it's too much, Inu Yasha. It's too big, too expensive, too extravagant.how could I wear it to the precinct?"  
  
"You'll be at the beach with the pups, remember? You can build sand castles with it. You can wear it to visit Kaede."  
  
"Hell, I can bowl with it."  
  
"Yep, that too. Besides it's smaller than the other jewel you wear and not nearly as valuable."  
  
"You won't be upset if I don't wear it all the time? Or to work, or Badgers?"  
  
"Me? Upset?"  
  
"Yeah right, I forgot who I was talking to. You're Mr. Reasonable."  
  
"Wear it, Kagome. It's not an engagement ring to me; it's a gift to my pregnant mate. Consider it encouragement to let me take good care of you. See what happens when you let me make decisions for you?"  
  
"Don't press your luck."  
  
"Can we do lunch now? I'm hungry so you must be starved. I thought I just heard the pup say he was hungry, too."  
  
"What do you mean, 'he'? You can't tell, can you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You're not serious, are you?"  
  
"Keh. No. I'm not. Stay here and I'll go take care of business. Be right back, bitch."  
  
Kagome's head was spinning. She didn't know a lot about Yash's finances, but since he owned not one but two beach houses in the L.A. area, she had to figure this ring was not too extravagant for their "family". Maybe she should make up a list of topics like finances and child rearing that they should discuss before the wedding. Naw, too dangerous. They could fight about them one at a time afterwards just like everybody else.  
  
Uncle Frank and Yash were back in a few minutes, Uncle Frank insisting that he had made arrangements for them to lunch at his favorite place in Madison, and they should consider it an early wedding present.  
  
It was smiles all around as they got up to leave Uncle Frank's office. Frank had arranged for the rings to be sized while they were at lunch, and they could pick them up before they went back to Prairie du Chien. Kagome had the rings in her hand as they heard a commotion out front. They walked out of the office and smack into a robbery in progress.  
  
Two men with ski masks had taken the three employees and two customers out front over to the store safe and were holding them at gunpoint. One of them held a gun to the hostages. The other was busy emptying the cases of the more expensive pieces.  
  
At the emergence of Uncle Frank, Yash and Kagome, the robbers turned their attention on them. Yash and Kagome were ordered over to the hostages, while the other robber twisted Uncle Frank's arm behind his back and dragged him to the safe door, demanding that he open it immediately. Yash kept Kagome behind him as they went over to join the other hostages, obeying the gun-welder's orders to kneel.  
  
They crouched down instead, and Kagome knew immediately that Yash was not about to watch this happen without taking a role. She watched as he discretely removed his gloves. She hissed at him. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" He hissed back.  
  
"Kaede told me about your Claws of Blood, or was it your Claws of Steel? Whatever. You can't do that shit here. It's Wisconsin."  
  
"Shit! I don't have to use demon strength on weak humans. Get a grip bitch. And it's Buns of Steel, Kagome, which I also happen to have. But maybe we should go to the video store and get you a copy? I don't think you quite measure up to Tamilee." Yash reached over and pinched her on the behind to emphasize his point.  
  
"Back off Yash, or you're not getting anywhere near my buns tonight. So why are you taking off your gloves? Why do you need your claws?"  
  
"What is your problem Kagome? Are you afraid these guys are going to like my claws as much as you do? I'm not into that, you know."  
  
"You are such an idiot! Why are you doing this? You know we should be waiting for the police to arrive."  
  
"You're already here, doesn't that count? Now stay quiet, and stay down here when I move. I want you and the pup completely safe, you hear me!"  
  
"Not likely asshole. I'm an L.A. detective trained for this situation, you can follow my fucking lead for a change."  
  
"No chance." Yash was interrupted as the gun-welding robber held the muzzle of his piece directly to Yash's head.  
  
"Do you two mind? We're trying to do a hold up here. Could you keep it down?" Spotting the engagement and wedding rings still in Kagome's hand, he added, "And I'll take those off your hands little lady. Too big for you to wear around town anyway. Geez, you two losers are arguing like this over engagement rings? Give it up, you might as well go directly to divorce court. Do not pass go. Do not collect alimony."  
  
As he reached for the rings, Yash made his move.  
  
The robber reached across to try to take the rings from Kagome's hand, but he never got that far. Yash grabbed the gun and wrested it completely out of the robbers hand in one fell swoop, while his other clawed hand pushed the already off-balance thief to the floor. He handed the gun to Kagome and barked, "Stay down and watch him, bitch. Don't let him up and keep the rest of these people out of my way."  
  
"Yes, my Lord Inu Yasha. Whatever you say, Lord Inu Yasha. Bite me, Lord Inu Yasha."  
  
"Later, bitch."  
  
With that, he leapt towards the vaulted ceiling of the store, catching a bullet through the side of his thigh in the process. But he had leaped to keep the robber aiming high, far away from his Kagome and his baby. Now he could deal with the jerk without worrying about them. He landed behind the asshole and reached around to grab the gun and the guy's wrist with his large clawed hand.  
  
"You ruined my Armani suit, asshole. I was going to get married in this suit. Do you know how pissed off that makes me?" He swept the guy with one leg, knocking him flat on his ass and probably breaking his wrist. But the gun ended up in Yash's hand, and he took full control of the situation, as always.  
  
"Stay down asshole, or you'll be giving me an excuse to hurt you. Kagome, bring the other one over here where I can watch them both. But don't get too close. I don't want so much as that bastard's breath touching you."  
  
"Yes, my Lord Inu Yasha, anything you say my Lord Inu Yasha." Kagome dripped her sarcasm all over the floor as she prodded the perp with the gun to make him join his idiot partner in crime on the floor at Inu Yash's feet. "Is this close enough oh Lord Inu Yasha? Has this lowly mate done your bidding well enough, oh most idiot Inu Yasha? Did I stay far enough away from his perpness, your most supreme pompass assness?"  
  
"Shut up, bitch. Do you still have the rings?"  
  
"Right here oh Lord Inu Yasha, supreme mate of my dreams. Are you hurt asshole?"  
  
"Not much, but maybe enough for a little more sympathy bitch. Do the mate thing."  
  
"Uncle Frank? Oh, Uncle Frank? Yash seems to have fallen in the path of a stray bullet. You know how pesky they can be. Do you have something I could use as a Band-Aid? A tourniquet? A noose?"  
  
Uncle Frank managed to close his mouth and gulp in air long enough to bark out orders to the employees to call the police and get something for Kagome to bind up Yash's wound.  
  
The customers were fussed over, given something to drink and a comfortable chair. The employees were stalwart, rising to the occasion and making sure no one disturbed the evidence until the police arrived. Yash continued to stand guard over the perps, refusing to let Kagome anywhere near them. She focused her attention on binding up his wound, although both of them were well aware that it was all for show. If the police didn't arrive promptly, the wound might be closed and healed before they finally were able to go get some lunch.  
  
But they didn't wait long. The Madison police arrived very promptly. And the officer in charge was an old friend of Kagome's.  
  
"Jim! How are you? And Melody? You two have any kids yet?" Yash's scowl eased at this last question, although he was not at all pleased that Kagome had given this 'Jim' a hug and was holding his hands. She knew he hated other men touching her. What was she thinking? He couldn't help letting her hear the low growl he was barely keeping in check.  
  
Jim sent two other officers over to secure the perps and relieved Kagome and Yash of their captured weapons. Then Kagome turned and made the introductions.  
  
"Yash, this is a friend of mine from college who also went into police work, Jim Ward. He married one of my college roommates, Melody. He was just telling me that they now have two little girls. Jim, this is Yash. He and I were here getting rings for our wedding and we would be very pleased if you, Melody and the girls could come down for it. It will be in Prairie du Chien, tomorrow, we hope."  
  
Yash and Jim shook hands. Fortunately, Yash had retrieved his gloves and put them back on. Fewer questions that way.  
  
"Jim, maybe you can help us. Do you know anyone in the Madison County Building? Yash and I need to get a marriage license. I have a copy of my Birth Certificate here at Mom's, but Yash's copy is back in California and we'd really like to get married tomorrow. Any chance you can get anyone over there to take a fax?"  
  
"Let me make a few calls, and I'll let you know. Will you be in town for a while? We need to get your statements, but then you can get back to your plans."  
  
Uncle Frank came over and told Jim what restaurant Yash and Kagome were going to, and slipped Yash the sales slip for purchasing Kagome's rings. He shook his hand and said, "Least I can do, boy. You saved my merchandise, my employees and customers, my favorite 'niece', and maybe even my life." Turning to Kagome, he added, "You're in good hands with this one, sweetie. You be a good wife, just like your Mom."  
  
As soon as his attention was turned to giving Jim a report on the specifics, Kagome muttered, "How the fuck do you pull this shit off all the time? We have to get out of here before they give you the keys to the city and want to make you mayor."  
  
Yash put his arm around her and kissed her temple before he said, "You just worry about keeping you and the pup safe, bitch. The only repayment I'm interested in is from you later tonight. Bondage, right?" She elbowed him, but he only laughed at her.  
  
They gave their statements to the officers, Yash refused medical treatment, and they finally left for the restaurant. As they settled at their table and perused the menu, Kagome leaned over and patted Inu Yasha's gloved hand. "I finally figured out how to thank you for today, mate. You're in Wisconsin, have a beer. In fact, have whatever you want. But don't get any ideas, it's only for this lunch, so enjoy yourself."  
  
Inu Yasha just reached his ungloved hand beneath the table and ran his claws up her thigh. "Beer now, you later." 


	3. 10 Ways To Irritate Your Hanyou

Lemonade, Too

By Fujifunmum

**Chapter 3:  10 Ways To Irritate Your Hanyou**

"Houjou's here!"

Souta's voice rang out through the old church that the Higurashi's called home announcing the arrival of someone named Houjou.  Instantly Yash smelled the change in Kagome's scent and his ears flattened back as his face took on the beginnings of a scowl.  Soon that scowl was turning into a full-blown snarl.  

Kagome was beginning to blush and fidget.  She could tell even without looking that Yash was going into a major fit of jealousy.  Worse, she knew it was undeserved and driven solely by her own reactions.  She plopped down into the nearest chair at the kitchen table and flopped her head into her waiting palms, propped up by her elbows.  Just when she thought this week couldn't get any worse, now this.  After everything that had already happened, she rightfully feared that Yash might just go demon on her.  That was something she never wanted to see, and definitely not here, in Wisconsin.

It was that damn armed robbery at the beginning of their "vacation", that's what had started it, she was sure.  Or maybe it was deciding to get married.  Or the canary diamond Yash had bought her.  Kagome looked down at the brilliant yellow diamond on her hand.  Nope. That couldn't be it, she was already too fond of the beautiful ring that her hanyou had given her to believe it could be the source of her phenomenal bad luck.  No way.  If any jewel was at fault, it had to be that damn Shikon no Tama that had been inside of her and was now hanging around her neck.  She fingered the jewel on its chain underneath her t-shirt and sighed, thinking back on the seemingly unending stream of idiotic events which had plagued her this week.

First, on the drive home from buying the ring in Madison, Yash had been pulled over by the Prairie du Chien police.  He hadn't been speeding, for a change, but that didn't make him any happier about the delay.

"License and registration, Sir," said the Officer as he leaned down to look in the driver's side window of the 'Vette.  Yash kept his eyes down, hidden by the visor of his baseball cap as he fumbled with his wallet to take out the requested documents.  The Officer leaned down a bit more and looked into the car, habitually taking in the back seat area, which the Corvette didn't have.  His eyes landed on Kagome as Yash leaned over her to pull the rental car papers out of the car pocket, and the Officer's features re-arranged into a big smile.  

"Hey, Kagome," he said brightly.

"Hey, Kevin.  How are you?  And MaryJo and the kids?  And your Dad?  I heard about his heart attack from Mom."

"Everyone's fine.  Dad's better now, giving us all lectures about diet and exercise from his new treadmill.  Nothing like a new convert to drive you nuts.  Heard you were in town. How's California treating you?"

"Never better.  Let me introduce you to my fiancé.  Yash, this is Kevin Milner, a friend from both high school and college.  He is one of Prairie du Chien's finest, and married to one of my best friends, MaryJo Ransdale."  Yash nodded.  "Kevin, this is Yash, the biggest pain in the ass private eye in LA, and my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you Yash.  Could you step out of the vehicle for a moment please?  I'd like a word."

Kagome frowned.  This was not good.  Yash wasn't going to like it one bit if he was hassled by the local cops. 

Reluctantly, Yash got out of the car, giving Kagome a look that clearly said, "Stay here, bitch."

Yash followed Kevin to the rear of the Corvette, lounging on the back of the car, crossing his arms and waiting impatiently for the local authorities to cough up their concern.

"I didn't realize that the 'Vette was rented to a visitor at the Higurashi's until this morning, or I would have paid you a social call yesterday after dinner."  Kevin walked around the back of the car, admiring the shiny red vehicle.  He leaned on the spoiler, and with a smirk of a smile said, "Plastic Fantastic, eh?"

"Doesn't bother me, sport.  Just the most interesting rental I could get.  Back home I drive a Jag."

"Jagwire, huh.  Out of the shop more now that Ford's in charge, eh?"

"Quality is Job 1, friend."

"Better than 'Fix Or Repair Daily'."

"Keh, I see Prairie du Chien's finest uses a 'Found on Road Dead', too."

Kevin just laughed and gestured to the 'Vette.  "Specs?  This looks like a new one."

"Yep.  We're only the second rental.  350 horse, LS1."

"6 speed?"

"Yep."  Yash was growing impatient with Wisconsin muscle mania.  "So, you got a beef with Corvettes in general?  Or me in particular?"

"Not at all.  Just a friendly warning.  Don't let Souta drive it on the public highway.  The state park is fine, as long as he stays away from kids and other drivers.  Too visible.  Too dangerous."  Kevin paused and gave Yash a sly smile.  "You teaching him to drive a stick or letting him grind the gears in this fine machine?"

Yash smiled back.  "He didn't do too much damage, figure he'll be ready to hit a Bondurant school by the end of the week."

"'Nuf said.  Congrats on snagging Kagome, Yash.  She's a fine-looking woman and a good one, too.  Take good care of her."  Kevin extended his hand and Yash shook hands lightly, thankful for the driving gloves, which avoided more unnecessary questions.

Yash didn't share the details of his male bonding experience with Kagome; he just grunted when she asked if everything was all right.  He seemed peeved but not yet irritated, so Kagome was content to let this entire brush with the law fade away.

The remainder of Monday had been without incident.  Yash and Kagome made tentative plans to be wed on Tuesday night, dependent on the arrival of Yash's birth certificate.  Kagome's Mom found her birth certificate without incident.  She had also confirmed that the church was theirs for the asking on either Tuesday or Thursday.  They had a pleasant and uneventful family dinner.  Kagome savored the time to catch up on family news and just spend some quiet time with her small, close-knit family.

The phone rang after dinner and Souta's voice rang out just afterwards, "Kagome, it's for you!"

Yash watched while she chatted briefly with the unknown party on the other end of the line.  He was suspicious of her phone calls under the best of circumstances, and she didn't look like she was talking to Sango.  He only had a few minutes to consider who might be taking her attention away from him, when she held out the receiver to him and said, "Jim wants to talk to you, Yash."

"This can't be good," Yash muttered as he reached for the phone.

"Hey, Yash.  No ill effects from the robbery, I hope?"

"Uh, no.  Everything's OK here.  What's up?"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up on the 'Vette."

"What about it?"

"Whenever it's leased, the rental company lets the police know and it's posted all over the state.  The locals know who you are and that you're with Kagome by now."

"Yeah, we found that out the hard way."

"Oh, too bad, but be sure and be extra careful where you let Souta drive it.  We know you're gonna do it – just make sure not to get caught."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, that's it.  Hope to see you and Kagome tie the knot later this week.  Bye."

Yash hung up the phone and went back to sit with Kagome. 

"So what did he want to talk to you for?  You just met him this morning!"

"Nothing much.  What did he have to say to you?"

"Bad news.  We can probably get the six-day waiting period waived by the local judge.  However, there's no chance they will take a fax of your birth certificate.  I hope that Fed Ex gets it here by tomorrow, or we may have trouble pulling this off by the end of the week.  Speaking of which, I better go get my copy from Mom."  Kagome got up and went off in search of her mother, but not before she paused at the back of the couch to tap Yash on the shoulder, lean over and whisper into his ear, "I'm tired, meet you upstairs in 15 minutes?  Don't forget your karate outfit, I'm going to pretend you're Bruce Lee tonight.  My hero!"  And she scampered off before Yash could grab her.

Tuesday dawned beautiful and fair.  Sunny, warm, everything you could ask for a wedding day in the Midwest.  Kagome checked with the local Judge to be sure that he would be willing to waive their six-day waiting period.  It looked like Tuesday might be a good day for them.  Kagome gave Yash a quick kiss and went off to find a wedding dress with her mother.  Yash and Gramps went to the local tux shop and tried to find something that would fit Yash's lean figure and his particular tastes.  When that proved impossible, Yash settled for the least offensive tux in the place and the owner, a friend of Gramps, agreed to make the minor alterations necessary for it to fit Yash reasonably well.  Yash knew it would not be up to the excellent fit standards of his Armani, but he believed he would be satisfied.  Also, Kagome would be happier if he didn't insult the locals by commenting on the level of tailoring he was accustomed to getting in Los Angeles.

Kagome and her Mother returned after a long day of shopping and lunch exhausted, but happy.  Kagome had found an acceptable dress and it, too, was being sized and altered.  Both had been promised for this evening.  Gramps agreed to make the rounds to pick up the wedding clothes just before five o'clock.  

The mail was less co-operative.  The regular mail came just after noon, the usual delivery time.  No special overnight mail was included.  When no other express mail had been delivered by four o'clock, Kagome got on the phone.  She couldn't reach Kaede, who would still be on the beach at two o'clock California time.  She got voice mail for both Sango and Miroku, too.  Kagome had to be satisfied with leaving all of them anxious messages to call her as soon as possible, her voice becoming more frantic with each message.  Yash called the local Federal Express outlet with no luck.  They had no record of any package addressed to anyone at their address that had not already been delivered.

At five o'clock Kagome gave up.  Gramps left to go get their clothing and Kagome's Mom went off to call the Rector.  Yash gave Kagome a quick hug.  Then he took her chin in his hand and said, "We tried, babe, it wasn't meant to be for today.  Let's try for tomorrow, ok?  Don't forget, we're still mates, so nothing has really changed."

"I know, Yash.  And there was no real reason to prefer today over any other day.  But I really want my family to attend.  What if we can't pull this off while we're here in Wisconsin?"

"Then your family will come to Los Angeles and we'll be married there.  Whatever.  It will all work out."  Yash was actually a bit disappointed that the wedding was not going to take place tonight.  He wanted to get this three-ring circus over with so Kagome's family, her Mother in particular, would be happy with his relationship with her.  He was a bit nervous that if the wedding was postponed that Mrs. Higurashi might suggest that he actually sleep in Souta's room, or worse, as Miroku had suggested, that he find a room at a local hotel.  That was not going to happen, he wouldn't permit it.  There was no way Kagome was going to be away from him; not while she was pregnant; not while she wore the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome's Mom returned with the news that the Rector of their church was sorry to hear that the wedding could not take place tonight.  Since the church was already booked for Wednesday there was no choice but to hope that the documents would be in order by Thursday.  Yash and Kagome were scheduled to fly out on Friday afternoon, arriving back in Los Angeles late on Friday night after changing planes in Minneapolis.

Mrs. Higurashi seemed a bit put out by the delay, but she was well aware that the couple had done everything possible to be sure that the wedding took place quickly, and her irritation soon vanished.  Yash was hopeful that she would not attempt to keep him from seeking out Kagome until Thursday.  He was prepared to use the skylights again should she threaten to deny him access to her, but at the moment the matter seemed closed to further discussion.  He crossed his fingers and asked Kagome what she wanted to do this evening since they had some unexpected free time.

The doorbell put an end to that idea.  Kagome answered it and a herd of young women about her age laid claim to the Higurashi household.  Yash was unclear what was going on until he caught a glimpse of Kagome's Mother smiling broadly in the background.  Clearly, she had called the ringleader, Samantha, after she had cancelled the arrangements at the church.  The girls were giving Kagome an impromptu bridal shower.  Yash scowled and was about to ask why all these girls would want to shower together, not that he wouldn't want to watch, when Kagome came over to take his arm and introduce him.

After the introductions, Gramps glommed onto Yash's arm and said, "Let's blow this pop stand, shall we?  A gaggle of giggling girls eating salad and fruit and pretending that's dinner is not my idea of a good time.  Let's hit the local brewery and get some real food.  Best burgers in town, and a decent shot 'n a beer, too."

Yash readily agreed and Souta, spotting the menfolk attempting to make a clean getaway without him tried to make it a threesome.  Mrs. Higurashi put a stop to that immediately and they left Souta behind with the giggling mass of females.  His eyes watched them balefully as they made their way to the front door.

"Be right back," Kagome stammered as Yash grabbed her by the arm and took her with him to the front door.    

"Don't let these women tire you out, 'Gome.  I have plans for you later.  Just 'cause we couldn't get married doesn't mean we can't continue to practice for the honeymoon."

"Yeah, right.  Unless my Mother locks you out.  And don't forget, salad and fruit for dinner.  You eat what I eat until after I have this baby."

"Demon scouts honor," said Yash, crossing his fingers behind his back and giving her a quick kiss before he ran out the door.

"Hey!  Demon scouts don't have any honor, do they?  I'll bet they don't even have any scouts!"  

Yash just laughed back at her as he got into the Corvette with Gramps.  He was letting Gramps drive, a real treat for the old gent.

Fifteen minutes later, as they slammed into a parking space next to the Chief Dawg Pub, Yash regretted ever giving Gramps the keys.  They had streaked through town at breakneck speeds, then driven past every single house in town making sure that anyone who was paying any attention whatsoever saw Gramps at the wheel of the badass Corvette.  They'd gotten a few waves from innocent bystanders on their porches and a couple of thumbs up from two joggers and a couple out walking their dog.  In total, it had only cost Yash his appetite and who knew how many years off his very long demon life span.  He had never felt quite so relieved to be walking into a bar in his life.  A beer was definitely in order tonight - as soon as he wrested the keys away from the old guy.  Any additional male bonding with this generation of the Higurashi's would have to take place while fishing, not driving.

Yash was stopped in his tracks by the neon sign in the window of The Chief Dawg.  It showed a young sweet face, half puppy half human, under a large traditional Chief's feathered headdress.  The side feathers looking remarkably like his side forelocks with his hair down.  "Remind you of someone?" said Gramps, slyly grinning as he walked past Yash to enter the pub.

The Chief Dawg Pub was having a busy night.  Yash could tell by the way the "regulars" offered to somehow find room for the two of them at the bar.  It was a comfortable place and reminded Yash of Badgers in LA.  When Kevin and another of Prairie du Chien's finest came in just as their beers arrived, Yash recognized the familiarity.  This was definitely a cop bar.  And a neighborhood bar, too.  Hell, the cops probably lived in this neighborhood – wasn't that the entire town?

Kevin paid his respects to Gramps and introduced his partner to Yash.  Yash agreed to join them later for a drink.  Then he turned his attention to Gramps and his beer and was just starting to relax.  He was hoping to spend a decent evening in small town USA when he caught a brief flash in the mirror across from the bar.  Suddenly Yash's full attention was on the mirror.

It had been a blue flash, he was sure of it.  And it had hit him in his demon senses.  He excused himself as casually as possible, leaving Gramps to chat with his usual buddies about the latest sports news.  If he was quick and lucky, he could locate the source of the energy and determine if it was a threat without Gramps even knowing he'd been gone.

He slipped out the front door, hopped in the 'Vette and took off towards the far side of town, the direction his senses told him he'd find the demon.  He followed the lingering demon aura to the outskirts of town and then pulled over to the side of the road when the aura seemed to dissipate.

He got out of the 'Vette and walked all around the car, sniffing in all directions to try to determine what direction the demon might have chosen.  It was fruitless.  He could still sense a demon presence, but it was only around him, around the car, and didn't lead off in any particular direction.  He swore and got back into the car.

Just as he pulled back into the parking space next to the bar, he felt a prick on his neck and heard a very familiar voice say, "Long time, no suck."

Infuriated, he smashed the blood-engorged flea as he pulled him off his neck.  "Myouga-jiji, you blood sucking bastard!  Where the fuck have you been?  I sent you out to find  some information on a case I was working on over six months ago in LA, how the hell did you find me here in Wisconsin?"

"Lord InuYasha," said Myouga, bowing deeply to acknowledge the fealty of their relationship.  "I, your faithful retainer, have been off seeking information, the better to serve you, of course."

"Right.  You left as soon as I needed you and have turned up now that I don't.  As usual.  Why are you here?  What the fuck is a demon flea doing in Prairie du Chien, Wisconsin?"

"How ironic that a dog demon should find his mate's family to be living within the sacred sphere of the native aboriginal inhabitants of this area.  Especially under the auspicious protection of the formidable Chief Alim, the Dog Chief.  Perhaps the Jewel of the Four Souls has felt protected by his spirit while the current keeper of the Jewel was here, ne?"  

"Tell me something I don't know, Old Man.  I have to get back to Kagome's Grandfather before he suspects I was gone."

"I'll just tag along then.  We can talk later."

"Talk about what?  Your ineptitude or your lack of backbone?"

"How about the latest news on local demons?  Perhaps that would interest the great Lord Inu Yasha."

Squishing Myouga again for good measure, Yash dropped him into his shirt pocket and went back into the Chief Dawg.  He hoped that the burgers would be good, and that he'd have time for another beer before he had to take Gramps back to the house.  But most of all, he hoped that the giggling chickies would be gone and they hadn't tired out his mate with their bridal shower.  At least she'd be clean.

He and Gramps had a beer and a burger with his buds at the bar, Yash mostly listening to the old guys chat about the current sad state of affairs in major league baseball.  Yash was soon bored by their longing for the 'good ole days' before free agency and their equally uncharitable chatter about the owners' greed.  He went over to have a second beer with the boys in blue and was greeted warmly by Kevin.

Yash told them about Badgers as they bought him a beer, offering to repay the favor on his home turf.  They inquired about Kagome's job at the LAPD, and Yash nearly gushed with pride at telling them about her rise in the department and her accomplishments as a detective.  Gramps joined them when most of his regular crowd went home before they missed another rerun of Matlock.

As soon as Gramps had settled in, Kevin asked him about the Higurashi house.  He had been assigned to clear out the old historical files and had come across the 50-year-old reports of supernatural harassment filed by the churchgoers.  Everyone from the Rector, the Deacons, and the members to the Sexton and the clean-up crew had verified the unholy sightings.  Gramps, never one to pass up a chance to educate the young-uns, launched into the story of how he purchased the church and remodeled it for his home.

"Were you ever bothered by the 'ghosts'?"

"Naw.  I remodeled the place myself - I was quite a carpenter in those days - and moved into the building right after my dear late wife and I were married.  We never had any trouble at all."

"What was your wife like?  Any family resemblance to Kagome?"  Yash was mildly curious.  He hadn't come across any pictures of the late Mrs. Higurashi at the house.

"They didn't look particularly alike, but they were very much alike in other ways.  Their sweetness, their generosity, their good-natured caring, you might say their souls were alike."

"Did your wife ever have any 'supernatural' experiences?"  Yash wondered if the fates were being excessively cruel now as they had been in the distant past.

"Yes.  Shortly after we moved into the building she told me she had seen a vision.  It was the vision of Chief Alim welcoming her as caretaker of the sacred grounds."  He paused, took another sip of his beer and murmured, "I haven't thought of that in 50 years.  I don't think I've even told Kagome's Mom that story.  Funny."

Yash just swore under his breath.  "Shit yeah, it's damn hysterical." 

By the time he got Gramps home, the house was totally dark and quiet.  Kagome was fast asleep, as was Myouga.  At least this evening hadn't been a complete loss, he thought, as he crept into Kagome's bed and silently gathered her into his arms.  She was exhausted, but she was safe and they'd get this marriage thingy finished on Thursday.  And now he knew one very important thing.  She was safe here.  She would always be safe here.  If he ever had to hide her from their enemies, or even her enemies, this was where he would bring her.  He fell asleep wondering if they should consider relocating here.

Thursday came all too soon for the young couple.  Wednesday had been a flurry of activity.  Mrs. Higurashi had called on all of her lifelong friends and neighbors to attend the small wedding and help her prepare a family reception back at their house afterwards.  The preparations were in full swing and Yash felt underfoot and out of place at the same time.  Myouga had disappeared again without so much as a news bulletin about local demon activity and Yash was beginning to suspect that his absence meant that the only demon in the county was Yash himself.  He took Souta driving to keep them both out from underfoot and no matter which deserted county road they chose to drive on, there was no sense of demons anywhere.  

Finally, late Thursday afternoon the long awaited "Overnight" package from Kaede arrived.  Within was an especially lovely beaded necklace for Kagome to wear at her wedding with a special clasp to hold the Shikon no Tama.  Kaede had also sent a matching bracelet, Yash's birth certificate, and her warmest wedding wishes.  Ironically, another identical copy arrived from Miroku and Sango at the same time.  Theirs included special wards for their church from Miroku and a long sappy letter from Sango to Kagome that left the latter in tears.  If the stains on the pages were any indication, Sango had cried the whole time she had written it, too.  Yash just rolled his eyes and hoped that this was a portent of good things to come.

He and Kagome went off to the local courthouse to get their marriage license and the Judge's consent to waive the six-day waiting period.  It was fortunate they left without delay, because they barely made it to the counter before closing.  The clerks were getting ready to leave for the day, but were happy to help the young couple get all of their documents in order before the wedding.  They contacted the Judge's clerk to be sure he hadn't already left for the day, and soon Yash and Kagome were on their way back to her family home, license in hand.  Kagome excitedly took Yash's arm and snuggled against him, giving him a huge smile.  It was really going to happen.  They were finally all set to get married.

Her smile turned to a huge frown of anxiety as they turned into the driveway and she saw her mother waiting for them on the porch, her face a study of worry and concern.  She hopped out of the 'Vette and ran up the steps before Yash had even gotten out of the car.  He could hear the fear in her voice as she greeted her Mother.

"What's happened?  Are you OK?  Are Souta and Gramps OK?"

"We're all fine, dear. But I'm afraid I do have bad news.  No wedding tonight.  The Rector called and there's been a death in his wife's family.  He has to leave immediately for the East Coast and won't be back until Sunday."

Kagome burst into tears.  Yash came up behind her and put his arms around her.  Trying to comfort her and ease her disappointment.

"What about the Judge?  Maybe he could marry us at the church since it's all arranged."

Mom shook her head.  "Already called him, honey.  He left for an out of town seminar right after you left the courthouse.  He won't be back for a week.  I think you weren't destined to be married here."

"All that work for nothing.  What are we going to do with all that food?"

"Why don't we just have a party for all of our friends and family in anticipation of your marriage."  Turning to Yash, she continued pointedly, "I'm sure you intend to marry Kagome as soon as you return to California, don't you Yash?"

"Of course.  We'll arrange it as soon as we get back.  Can you, Gramps and Souta come out for the wedding?  That would be the ONLY reason we would delay it at all."  Yash was sincere in his reassurances to his soon to be mother-in-law.  The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to be more upset by this latest wedding fiasco.  He'd already agreed to marry her.  It didn't matter to him how or where.  If they couldn't arrange it in her family church, Kaede would help them arrange it back home.

"We'll see what we can do about coming out to California, Yash.  Will you take Kagome inside?  I think she could use a bit of a rest before everyone gets here."

Yash took the still weeping Kagome upstairs, trying everything to make her feel better and stop crying.  "Don't cry Kagome, you know I can't stand it.  Are you sure you want to get married?  It sure seems like more trouble than it's worth to me."  That didn't seem to help.  Kagome just cried harder.

And now it was Friday and they were getting ready to go to the airport to go home.  Still unmarried.  She was exhausted from the non-reception party they had pasted on smiles to host the previous evening.  Plus, she and Yash had had exactly NO quality time together since Monday when Yash had done his Bruce Lee imitation for her.  Proof positive that he had no talent as an actor but exceedingly fine talents in other areas.  Monday seemed a long time ago.  She had thought things couldn't get any worse, or be any more disappointing until the doorbell rang and her brother's young voice announced the arrival of her high school boyfriend.

"Houjou's here….."

_Later, Friday evening_:

As they got out of the cab and entered the Target Center, Yash said, "It was really nice of your friends to give us tickets to No Doubt."

"We're not here to see No Doubt, Yash.  I told you on the plane, my friends gave me these tickets when they heard we'd be going through Minneapolis tonight.  These tickets were impossible to get, but the girls got them for me 'cause they know what a big fan I am.  We've seen No Doubt bunches of times in California."

"It's not No Doubt?  Why would we go see anyone but Gwen?"

"Because I like other performers besides Gwen?"

"Why don't you like Gwen?  You told me you liked Gwen…"

"I didn't say I didn't like Gwen.  Are you paying any attention at all to what I'm saying?  Can you even see my lips moving?"  

Kagome was getting really frustrated with Yash.  All the way from the airport he'd been talking about looking forward to going to a No Doubt concert.  Except, of course, they weren't going to a No Doubt concert.  She knew Yash had a thing for Gwen Stephani.  She ought to; they'd gone to see No Doubt in concert every time they had appeared in or near Los Angeles in the last year and a half.  She knew Yash had been a fan for a long time and didn't have any interest in any other groups at all.  Just Do Doubt.  Or to be more accurate, just Gwen.

Yash was looking around the hall worriedly.  He had felt other demons in the large crowd and was getting concerned for Kagome's safety.  They were sitting in the front row, directly in front of the stage.  If it hadn't been a No Doubt concert, he never would have agreed to stay over in Minneapolis on their way back to California.  But it wasn't really any extra trouble since they had to change planes in Minneapolis anyway.  Her friends had given them the tickets for the concert, changed their flight reservations and arranged for a limo and a hotel suite.  So much had gone wrong on this vacation; he could hardly refuse when Kagome told him about the gift.  She was very excited about it and had talked about it nearly all the way here from Prairie du Chien.  Needless to say, Yash had tuned her out before they reached Madison.

Now he was regretting his decision to bring her here.  It was a huge hall, sold out for the performance, and he could feel a really strong demon presence.

"When are Gwen and the guys going to come on?  I don't like the feeling I'm getting that other demons are around.  We're leaving right after Gwen finishes, no encores tonight."

Kagome was speechless with disgust.  She grabbed Yash on either side of his head and pulled him down to her level so she could look him in the eyes.

"Read my lips, Yash!  We are not here to see No Doubt.  Gwen and the boys are NOT here.  Deal with it."

Yash was shocked.  They weren't here to see No Doubt?  Then what the hell were they bothering with this for and why was Kagome so interested to see whoever it was?

"Who the fuck are we seeing then?  That Bono guy?  I know Gwen likes that Bono guy."

"No.  We're not seeing U2, either."  She could tell from the frown growing on Yash's face that he was about to insist that they leave now that he'd finally figured out that Gwen was not in the house.  Time to drop the bomb.  " You do know she's married, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Gwen."

"Gwen's here?  I thought you just said Gwen wasn't here!  Make up your mind bitch!"

"Gwen's not here.  She's married."

"To that Tony guy?"

"No.  Some other guy."

"Oh.  If Gwen's not here, why are we here?"

"Because this was a present for ME?  Because I want to see the performance?  Because we don't ALWAYS have to see No Doubt when we got to a concert?"

"Who else would you want to see?  You never told me you wanted to see anyone else."

"You never asked me, did you?  You just always got us tickets for No Doubt."

"Well, yeah.  But that's Gwen.  I know you like Gwen."

"Yes, I like Gwen.  She's just not the only one I like, unlike some dog-demons I could mention."

"Keep your voice down, bitch.  And if we're not here to see Gwen, let's go.  I don't like the feeling I'm getting.  There are other demons here for sure.  You could be in danger."

Yash stood up and started to drag Kagome up with him.  Just then everyone else stood up too, and the house lights went completely black.  A double spot danced across the elaborate stage set in front of them, highlighting a stark image of the outline of a white double silo and modern trapezoidal shaped building next to it.  The all-white buildings stood out against the blue cloudless Minnesota sky.

Yash recognized the image.  It took him a moment to place it, but then he remembered it from Souta's room.  Souta had a poster that matched it, with some words across it – what had those words been?

"Who is this guy, Kagome?  I saw a poster like this in Souta's room.  I never heard of the guy and I didn't think to ask Souta about it."

Kagome was busy applauding and waiting for the main act to enter the stage.  It was so loud in the hall she couldn't hear anything Yash was saying.  She just smiled up at him and motioned towards the stage.  At this point she was just happy he'd been distracted from dragging her out of there before the concert had even begun.    

The noise was deafening, right up until the dancing spotlights came to rest on a single microphone stand at center stage. It was apparently some sort of visual cue, because the entire arena went silent.

Yash was starting to panic.  He could feel the excitement in the crowd building but the sudden silence confused him.  He was too distracted by the growing demon presence, one that was coming closer.  His head snapped around from searching the crowd for potential demon problems when the feeling became overwhelming and recognizable.

The crowd was completely silent and expectant as a lone figure strode to the microphone, the stillness broken abruptly by the growling yell of Inu Yasha at Kagome.

"You brought me to see my asshole brother?"

**Author's Note**:  Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Autumnfire.  You're the best chica!

Thanks for reading and reviewing: Darkmoon3, ScarletRaven1001, oppihs, Scorpiogal, whoobonhooaglo, Hitokiri-Ashura-Langley, Oyuki, chikoh, Good!!, Cold Fire Phoenix, Princess Sapphire, Saya415, roku kyu, Anna, crazyinulover, jenna, Mariam, Vixen, Chibi Makoto, cataluna, Onimusha, & lizzie.

Sorry this update took so long.  The next chapter is with my beta reader, so it won't be that long again, I promise.  Also, lemony goodness in upcoming chapters – but they won't be posted on FF (HaH)


	4. Hella Good

****

Lemonade, Too

By Fujifunmum

****

Chapter 4: Hella Good 

"Nice to see you, too, Inu Yasha," said the Artist formerly known as Sesshoumaru, as he took the microphone and burst into the first song of his eagerly awaited concert. The concert hall erupted and everyone was yelling, waving and singing. Everyone, but Inu Yasha and a very shocked Kagome, who stood at his side with her mouth hanging open.

Yash dropped into his first row seat, disgusted, as Kagome just stood there next to him, alternately looking at Yash and then at the writhing performer on the stage, then back at Yash. All during the first number and well into the second, she couldn't stop looking at them, first at one then at the other. And she couldn't get her mouth to close either. 

The same shock of silvery white hair. The same general facial features – although the Artist was well known for his striking facial make-up. She was particularly fond of the half moon on his forehead and had often wondered how he managed to get it to look identical every time it was painted on. And he never altered the cheek slashes or the design, either. 

Then he took her attention completely away from her mate. He was a volatile performer, compelling the audience's attention with his dance routines and electric, magnetic style. His costumes were equally risqué and enticing – tonight he was wearing tight black leather pants that left little to the imagination, knee high black leather platform boots with chunk heels, and no shirt. Wrapped around his neck was his signature white boa, a perennial part of his costume; it just made her sigh and smile. He was such a handsome guy, and so talented. His CD's were usually avante garde and top of the charts. His stage shows were legendary for their stagecraft, choreography, and their salacious and blatant sexuality. He was known for his ability to choose talented and incredibly attractive back up singers, dancers and musicians – of both sexes. Tonight was no exception. He was surrounded by singers and dancers of uncommon beauty who were attired in titillating and revealing costumes that complimented his own as he joined them in a provocative bump and grind bit during the bridge of the current song. The musicians were talented, inspired and totally hot. The Artist may have been considered a musical seer, but his stage presence was the personification of sex.

She started to become entranced by the show, getting her groove on to the music. Yash growled with displeasure as he crossed his arms in disgust at the performance right in front of him. At least the strong demon presence was accounted for, and he felt the concentration here and beyond the stage, not coming from around him in the audience. He didn't like it and would have preferred to leave, but it was clear that Kagome was very happy to be here and at least she was enjoying the show.

Once the first few numbers were over, he was able to get her attention and try to get her to leave. He grabbed her arm and motioned with his head towards the aisle, hoping she would agree to leave.

"Not a chance, Yash!" She shook her head violently. "And besides, I want to meet your brother when the show is over. We're going to be family, aren't we?" She smiled sweetly at him as she shook off his arm and went back to giving her full attention to his brother, who appeared to be writhing on the stage, getting his groove thing on with a couple of the back-up singers at the moment.

Yash was beyond disgusted, but at least he didn't feel Kagome would be in any danger, at least not from his brother. Sesshoumaru had no interest in the Shikon no Tama. None.

He gave up and decided the course of least resistance was to stay for the rest of the show. Now that his brother knew he was here, he would insist on at least the exchange of a few choice words, if not a full-fledged family brawl. Might as well let Kagome enjoy this show, the next one would not be pretty.

His eyes fell on the backdrop again. Now he remembered the words he had seen on the poster in Souta's room: "The Tail". Of course. And these innocent fans probably thought that tail was part of his costume, too. Yash just snorted. Maybe he'd expose the sonofabitch for the asshole he was. That would be very satisfying indeed.

The Artist must have spotted Yash's insidious grin, because he turned his piercing stare his way. At the end of the next number, he stopped singing, leering, dancing, rubbing and posturing long enough to say a few words of welcome to his adoring fans. After introducing his back-up singers, dancers, and his band, he turned and motioned for the spotlight to be placed on the front row, right down on Yash as he gestured to him.

"Please give a warm welcome to my only brother, Yash, here visiting from California."

Kagome practically pushed Yash out of his seat, insisting he stand and acknowledge the simpering self-serving, "welcome" his sneaky idiot brother had forced him into accepting. He wouldn't be able to expose him now without also exposing himself and subjecting Kagome to the same ridicule and ostracism.

Torment over, he slumped back in his seat, reconsidering his decision to stay for the remainder of the concert. It was coming to a climactic end, he could tell by the collective efforts on the stage in front of him to work the humans around him into a mass of sweaty frenzied excitement. When it came to drama, no one could top his asshole brother.

He knew even if he succeeded in getting Kagome out of here, Sesshoumaru would track him down and insist on having a little "conversation" or worse. Might as well get it over with so he and Kagome could get back to their lives.

As expected, as soon as Sesshoumaru left his stage after the second encore, a couple of his crew came over to escort both of them backstage. They were led down a backstage hallway towards an exit at the rear of the building. The announcer hadn't lied; the Artist had truly left the building.

Parked at the rear of the building was a very elaborate custom-made touring vehicle. They were cleared by security, and passed a wealth of other very young and quite attractive women and men waiting for a glimpse of their idol, hoping he might choose them for some closer attention. 

"Not tonight," Yash muttered as he passed them, "consider yourselves lucky." He kept his voice low; knowing these sentiments would not be well received by this crowd.

They went into the "bus" and realized that it could only be called that due to the undercarriage and the driver's alcove at the front. It didn't resemble the base vehicle in any other respect. Kagome felt just like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz as she and Yash were led behind the red velvet curtain that separated the driver from the driven.

"Why the fuck are we here, Sesshoumaru?" 

"Courteous as always, I see, brother." Sesshoumaru extended one elegant arm out of the hot tub he was reclining in, flicking his fingers to indicate a sumptuous buffet to the side of the compact suite. "Would you care for refreshment? I find these pedestrian performances so draining. But one must give the public what they expect if one wishes to retain the favor of such a fickle bitch."

"Get off it, Sesshoumaru. You have enough fame and fortune to last several demon lifetimes, brother. Why a demon would risk such exposure is beyond me."

"Nearly everything is beyond you, Inu Yasha." He took a very definite sniff and turned his languid eyes to glare directly at his brother. "Apparently even the most simple of family rules is beyond you, hanyou. Only an idiot such as you would mate and then even stoop to spawn with that mate without the required marking." He paused to look Kagome over with disdain. "A pitiful human, what else could one expect of you, hanyou?"

The adoring smile Kagome had worn as she entered the inner sanctum of someone she had admired withered in appalling disgust. The hard words he had flung at her mate, her fiancé, were unkind, unfair, and downright cruel. She would tolerate no more.

"Listen up, Artist formerly known as human. Yash is a wonderful person, er, hanyou, and you have no right to speak to him like this."

Sesshoumaru merely turned a bored expression in her direction. He seemed about to speak when a small toad of a thing bounded into the room holding a staff that appeared to have two heads.

"Silence human, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands has not given you permission to speak. You should kneel in his presence."

"Jaken," said the Artist.

"Yes, m'Lord?"

"You forgot to point out that I am far more attractive than this lowly human."

"Sorry, m'Lord…" Jaken was unable to continue, as Kagome had drop kicked him into next week – or at least as far as the front windshield. She turned to Yash and asked, "Want me to take him out, too?" She gestured with her head to his brother.

"I appreciate the thought, bitch," he said as he put his arm around her and gathered her to him under his arm, "but my asshole brother is a full demon. You wouldn't have a chance against him. Besides, it's a family tradition – only I get to kick Sesshoumaru's ass."

A hissing sound drew their attention. They both looked back towards the hot tub in time to see an acidic substance sizzling the carpet under The Artist's dripping claws. "You wish," he murmured, reclining into the luxurious warmth, eyes closed, but clearly alert. "You still need my Approval, hanyou."

"And exactly why should I give a shit?"

"Other than to honor our father? No reason." He paused, nothing like adding a dramatic moment to an already overheated conversation. "However, if you do not honor our father's memory, there would appear to be no reason for me to bother to convey his gift to you."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"A legacy. For a hanyou. I admit it is totally unbelievable that our father should have taken any notice of you, half-human. But I suppose your bitch of a mother must have talked him into it. I wouldn't care to speculate at the persuasion she must have used."

Yash was growling louder than Kagome had ever heard him, his amber eyes were flashing brightly and she could see flecks of red in his irises. That was new. She was shocked at the antagonism between the brothers. Clearly, Yash had not exaggerated when he had mentioned that his brother was totally worthless as family.

In a flash, Yash's clawed hand was at his brother's throat, and he was practically roaring as he barked, "You're not fit to speak my mother's name, leave her out of this."

Sesshoumaru reacted not at all. Not even an eye flutter. He merely breathed a tolerant sounding sigh and continued, "Very well, brother. Her persuasions aside, Father had the bad taste to leave you something. A very valuable something, if I am not greatly mistaken."

"Is that why it took you so long to mention it?"

"It must have slipped my mind. But now, as you are here, near my home, and the inheritance is here, I thought it my duty as a loyal son to fulfill our father's dying wish. However, as you have no family honor, flaunting a mate who is unmarked, you are hardly worthy of such consideration, even if you are a blood relative. And you are about to inflict your spawn on an unsuspecting world, too. I do wonder what your mother would have thought of that, don't you, Inuyasha?"

Yash withdrew his hand and was silent. His eyes still flashed, although the red receded. He cast a pleading glance at Kagome, closed his eyes, and gruffly growled at his languid brother. "Can we do it tonight? Kagome and I need to get back to Los Angeles. And where is Rin? If we are going to do this, I want Rin there. At least she will make Kagome feel welcome."

Turning to Kagome, Yash continued in a much more quiet and controlled voice. "He has a point. I have not marked you as my mate, with the Approval of my family. It is a demon tradition that I should have followed."

"And I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, am your only family."

"Get over it, Sesshoumaru! You were Lord of the Western Lands on a puny set of islands on another continent!"

"Asia, North America, whatever. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the Demon Lord of whatever portion of the universe that is 'West' of wherever I am. You still need my Approval for the marking to be fully recognized and effective. You may not care, Inu Yasha, but what about your pups?"

Kagome interrupted the brother's bickering to draw Yash's attention back to her. "Do you want me to do this, Yash?"

With a sadness and regret in his voice, Yash whispered, "Yes."

"As you wish. Have Jaken get the limo to take you to my compound. I will join you there soon." And with a dismissing flick of his hand, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands went back to his soak.

Yash took Kagome's hand and led her back to the front of the bus, barely snarling at Jaken as he led them to the waiting limousine. The chauffeur deferentially helped them into the back of the luxurious car, offering them food and drink for the drive to Sesshoumaru's compound. It was located some distance into the countryside outside of the city, past the suburbs. Yash forestalled Kagome's questions, waiting until they were settled and the driver had raised the privacy window as he requested.

"Kagome, I thought we could avoid all this. I never wanted you to even meet my asshole brother."

"So, this 'marking' thing is a big deal for demons, eh?" Yash shook his head very slightly in agreement, taking off his hat, gloves, and loosening his hair now that he would be among demons. 

"What do I have to do? And who will be there? And who is Rin?" She paused. Yash was avoiding answering. She took his hand in hers and reached up to turn is face toward her. "Tell me."

Yash reached over to pull her into a big hug, sighing and rubbing his chin against the top of her head. He usually did it to comfort her, but now it was more to comfort himself.

"I didn't mark you when we first mated because you were being so damn stubborn about accepting the fact that we were mated. Then, when you finally accepted it, there was the Shikon no Tama to consider. The marking would announce to other demons that you were my mate – which is usually a good thing. But under the circumstances, I didn't want to draw any more attention to you from any demons for any reason. And there were other dangers to consider."

"Under what circumstances?"

"Under the circumstances that you might get your ass killed, bitch! Not to mention that you're carrying my pups. I don't want any demons anywhere near you. Including my asshole brother."

"Present company excepted, I presume."

"Well, duh, Kagome. It's my job to keep you safe. I want you where I can make sure nothing happens to you."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Kagome responded dryly. "Like every time I try to leave the house."

"No reason for you to be going anywhere, Kagome. I want you right next to me and safe."

"OK, setting my rational and obvious objections to your obsessive behavior aside, what's the deal with the 'marking'? And who is Rin?"

Yash sighed again, holding her closer before taking her by the shoulders and pushing her back so he could speak to her face to face. "Rin is Sesshoumaru's mate. She is human, too." His face softened and he smiled briefly. "You'll like Rin, she's a very nice woman. I don't know how she puts up with my asshole brother."

"She probably doesn't call him asshole like it's his first name, for one thing."

Yash just scowled at her. "He deserves it. The meeting you just witnessed was actually the least violent meeting we have ever had, with the exception of his 'marking' of Rin. He didn't even try to kill me. He definitely has more in mind than this marking. He wants something else, and he wants it bad. It must be really bad if he is willing to give me something of my father's to get it. He knows I have nothing belonging to our father. I had something once, but Sesshoumaru destroyed it. This is the one thing he could offer me that I couldn't refuse." He snorted, and looked off behind her. "Maybe he thinks he's the Godfather in addition to the Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

Kagome reached over to take his chin gently in her hand, bringing his attention back to her. She couldn't help the slight smirk as she said, "So, am I doing this for you or your family?"

"Keh," was the only response she got, making her laugh and take Yash's hand as she snuggled next to him. "You know I will do anything for our baby, Yash, so just settle down and tell me about it."

"You'll like Rin. In spite of being Sesshoumaru's mate the poor girl is very kind. The last time I saw either of them was when he insisted I come for her marking. I tried to talk her out of it, but she loves the asshole."

"With all the speculation in the media about his 'sexual preference' I'm surprised he's mated at all."

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about? And who would give a shit about his private life anyway."

"Yo! Earth to Yash. The show tonight? The screaming fans? The sellout performance? The writhing on the stage? The backless pants? The kissy kissy with the girlies followed closely by the rubbing rubbing with the guys? The boy-girl dance moves turned girl-girl and boy-boy and then back again? Didn't you pay any attention to what was right in front of you?" 

"YOU were right in front of me, Kagome. Dancing your fucking ass off. I was too busy trying to decide if shaking your booty was going to harm the pups to pay any attention to my brother the drama queen. I didn't even realize the Asshole was into this music shit before tonight. He was into better living through chemistry the last time I saw him." Yash scowled, processing the ramifications of his brother's potentially androgynous public behavior. "Keh. If the Asshole wants to make people think he's a switch hitter or gay why should I give a shit. Demons know he's mated."

"Did you say 'pups' – as in plural?"

Yash looked out the window into the darkness, keeping his face averted. "Pup, baby, whatever."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as a suspicion that Yash might know a lot more than he was telling her began to take hold in the back of her mind.

"Does your brother have any children?"

"Good question. I'll let you ask Rin. I have no intention of exchanging more words with my asshole brother than are absolutely necessary."

"What do I have to do for this 'marking' thing?"

"Same as always, just do exactly what I tell you to do, like a good mate."

"Oh goody," Kagome smirked, her voice dripping sarcasm, "I can hardly wait."  


  
  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading and reviewing: 

Eternitys End, Saro, Hanamaru285, Mishisama, Amanda, Leina, Inu-chan,

Darkmoon3, ScarletRaven1001, oppihs, Scorpiogal, whoobonhooaglo, Hitokiri-Ashura-Langley, Oyuki, chikoh, Good!!, Cold Fire Phoenix, Princess Sapphire, Saya415, roku kyu, Anna, crazyinulover, jenna, Mariam, Vixen, Chibi Makoto, cataluna, Onimusha, lizzie.


	5. Little Trapezoid on the Prairie

****

Lemonade, Too

By Fujifunmum

****

Chapter 5: Little Trapezoid on the Prairie

As the limo came to a halt before the intricately carved and massive iron gates separating Shesshoumaru from his adoring public, Yash took Kagome possessively into his arms.

"Listen to me, Kagome. This is a very dangerous place and time. The Asshole is a powerful Youkai and would like nothing better than to either cause me trouble or kill me. As my mate, he could use anything you do or say against me. Do you understand?"

Kagome listened to Yash's words with trepidation. She was more troubled by the rapid beating of his heart as he clutched her to his chest than the actual words of warning. She was used to her mate being supremely overconfident. Any warning was enough to raise her hackles, let alone one of this magnitude.

"You're in danger? And me?" Panic entered Kagome's voice and scent as she continued, "And what about the baby? Yash, your brother wouldn't harm the baby, could he?"

"I won't let anything happen to you or my pups, Kagome. I don't know what that Asshole is planning, but it has to be more than a gift. He's never given me anything but wounds, anger, pain and abiding grief. You must be on your guard with him at all times." He paused, looking deeply into her eyes. "Don't say anything to him. You've already met him, so there's no need for even the most inconsequential greeting. The Marking requires your submission; so be submissive. Not a word. Not a sound. Nothing. Do only what I tell you. Period."

Kagome's eyes widened in concern, "Yash, there's no way I can …"

Yash emitted a sharp sound from deep in his throat. It barely registered in the upper levels of her hearing, but she felt it in her heart, in her soul. It commanded her to obedience. Kagome's mind and feelings rebelled at such a domineering idea. She could no more submit to it than she could stop breathing. She felt her Miko powers rise, her aura extending to flow around her person, protecting and encasing her in the pure power that was her birthright. She felt the sudden heat of the Shikon Jewel warming on her skin. It was glowing, responding to her reaction. The power radiating off the Jewel was as threatening as Yash's command.

"Kagome! Calm yourself! If you use your Miko powers augmented by the Jewel here, you could purify every demon in the compound, including the pups and me. Is that what you want?"

Tears streaked down her cheeks as she clutched the Jewel in one hand and raised questioning eyes to Yash. "I don't understand what's happening. The Jewel has never done this before and I've never felt this wash of power, either. Let's leave, Yash. I don't like this feeling."

Yash watched Kagome carefully. He knew he should have done more to prepare her, but Kagome was resistant to the magical nature of her Miko powers and his Youkai heritage. She even discounted Miroku's ofuda. Only the gradual coaxing of Kaede had been able to bring her to any comfort level with her own gifts. She had yet to acknowledge that others were a threat to her. She was still clinging to the idea that she was a normal career woman in the modern world. Her logical relentless pursuit and capture of criminals in her work gave her the grounding she needed to believe that the world was a logical rational place. 

There were laws. Criminals broke them. She caught them and they paid their dues. That was why she was drawn to her law enforcement work in the first place. It made sense of a chaotic world and gave her easy compartments to fill. Even Yash, as a private investigator, had his place in that world, as an assistant to the greater good. He helped her solve crimes, united families, found the lost, identified and captured the evil.

But not here, in Inu Youkai Central. Here, the Youkai magic was unleashed, and her own power was surging in response. Yash sighed. He had mated her and impregnated her. He wanted to mark her, but if she wasn't ready, it would have to wait.

"Kagome, if you want to leave, we'll leave."

Kagome's head snapped around to attention in a way no bark could have commanded. There was an edge on Yash's voice that she had never heard; one she never wanted to hear. With her aura so active and the Jewel was feeding the surrounding stimulation to her like an antennae, she heard the resignation and disappointment in his voice as clearly as if he had stated it. It was obvious that he would leave if she asked, but what would it cost him? And them?

"Why do you want to mark me, Yash?" Kagome asked her simple question in the softest and most accepting voice she could muster. It brought Yash's golden eyes to her in response. He could no more avoid the real question she posed than she had been able to avoid it in her 'Uncle' Frank's office. She was asking for a declaration of feelings.

He took a deep breath, placed a gentle hand on her chin and responded. "Our souls, Kagome. Our souls belong together. You've always had my protection. You've captured my heart. But our souls cannot be bound without the Marking, the mixture of our auras. It's not logical. It's not practical. It's not anything that can be explained rationally, and it could be very dangerous to all of us." He paused, allowing the effect of his words to sink in. "It requires your complete trust and obedience. Do you trust me, Kagome?" His heart clenched at the possibility that she couldn't give him her complete trust. Red flecks appeared in his eyes, and the hand holding her chin tightened very slightly as he waited for her response.

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest at the depth of feeling her hanyou was allowing her to see. It was more revealing than she could have imagined, and called to her own feelings to respond in kind. This was her choice. He would never leave her, she knew, but if she wanted the relationship her heart cried out for, she must make the right choice now.

"Yes," she breathed, barely audible, and closed her eyes with the weight of it. Her aura sparked and the Jewel cooled where it rested at her throat. Yash clasped her to him and whispered in her ear.

"Then trust me. You must be silent. You must submit or the Marking could kill us both."

She nodded, trusting Yash to protect her, and hoping she could keep her feisty spirit in check. Then she had time to really panic. Just what was it that made this Marking so dangerous? And there was something else lurking in the back of her mind, something else about what Yash had said that was troubling her. But she couldn't put her finger on it right now, her emotions were too raw, too jagged for her to think it through. She was about to ask him, when the door to the limo opened and there was no more time for discussion. Yash got out immediately, extending his hand to help her out and steady her beside him. 

He wrapped his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "Rin is here to meet us. You can trust her. You can talk to her. Go with Rin, I'll see you soon enough."

Kagome gave her hostess a very weak smile as Yash introduced them and Rin lead her away into the modernistic trapezoidal structure Yash's brother called home. Rin had smiled sweetly to welcome Yash and Kagome to her home. She was a beautiful woman, dark-haired and of an indeterminate age. She looked to be approaching thirty, but could just as easily have been twenty-five. Kagome had no idea how old the Artist was, his age was as shrouded in mystery as his private life. Until Yash had told her, she hadn't known he was married. As a big fan of the Artist, she had realized that he cultivated the mystery surrounding his life outside the spotlight, but she hadn't been aware of how successful he was at it. That alone increased her respect for her dangerous soon-to-be relative. 

It was nearly impossible to escape the paparazzi and the music media in this MTV age. Somehow, the Artist had escaped the high profile "Behind the Music" style intrusive examination as well as avoiding the "Story Tellers" type of show that would require him to reveal something about his inspiration, his talent, and his life. No "crib" tours of this architecturally stark structure, no visits to Carson Daly and only showcased ground-breaking performances on awards shows – no acceptance speeches, just a short thank you to his band, singers, dancers and fans when called upon. Yet his innovative videos were in high demand and in excellent rotation after the release of his avante guarde cd's, and his tours were always sold out. The Artist was well aware of where his profits were.

Now his lovely mate Rin was giving Kagome a very brief tour of their expansive home. It was furnished in ultra modern style with touches of deco giving it an eclectic feeling. Room after room contained art so astounding that even Kagome recognized some of the modern canvases that dominated the walls. The rooms looked and felt more like a museum than a home with the chairs placed for appreciation of the art, not conversation. The décor was beautiful, but not comfortable. Suddenly, Rin slid open a concealed door. As they stepped over the threshhold, they entered what had to be the couple's private quarters. The décor changed dramatically. Now the feeling was purely oriental. Spare furnishings, shoji screens, polished floors, highly polished woods and very few objects. The few objects that were in evidence were stark vases and several austere flower arrangements that were striking in their sparseness and beauty.

When Kagome commented on the attractive arrangements, Rin looked extremely pleased and shyly admitted they were her handiwork. She and Kagome spoke very little as they passed through the exquisite and large home. Kagome was reticent to ask too many questions of her hostess until they had had a chance to speak more privately and she could see whether Rin was friend or foe.

At last, the tour ended as Rin showed Kagome into a courtyard towards the back of the compound. It was totally enclosed and appeared to be one of the most private places within the confines of the property. It was also very beautiful. Water features were prominent and bamboo and tall grasses whispered in the gentle breeze. Hanging mobiles of small bells and colored glass motifs added their voices to the gentle music of the falling waters in the simple fountains of weighted bamboo structures. The beauty and quiet solace of the area took Kagome's breath away and calmed her ragged nerves.

"Ah, you feel it, too. This is my favorite place in our home. My mate loves it, as well. It has a calming effect on his Youkai nature and reminds both of us of another time, another place. We have been very happy here, in this most unlikely place."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Oh, not very long at all, only about five or six years. But we have been able to craft an alcove of peace and quiet to cherish here, have we not?"

"Oh yes. It is very beautiful. Your entire home is most impressive. Thank you for giving me a tour."

"I merely brought us the most direct way to the family quarters. After tonight, you will be family. Our rooms open on this courtyard from the west side. The quarters we are offering you and Yash for the Marking open from the east. They are completely private and none of the staff is permitted to come into this part of the house. I care for it completely myself, so I can guarantee that you will not be disturbed."

"Can you tell me about the Marking, Rin? I really don't know anything about it."

Rin watched Kagome's wide and concerned eyes as she considered her response. "The Marking is a very private matter between the mates, but I can assure you that every precaution has been arranged."

"Precaution?" 

"Yes. My mate has been a very successful entrepreneur in web-based marketing of a variety of products that he has developed for Youkai. He developed a bath oil of special use for Youkai wishing to mark their human mates without harm." Rin blushed and ducked her head. "He developed it just prior to our mating in an effort to enhance my safety. It was a most welcome and thoughtful gift. He has perfected the processing in the years we have been mated and I have prepared a bath for you that will protect you as much as possible from the potential harm or side effects of Marking by a Youkai."

"Can you tell me what those risks are? Yash was rather non-specific in his descriptions to me on the way here from the concert. I did not realize that there was such a thing as a 'Marking' until your mate raised the issue with Yash." Kagome's voice clearly displayed her worries, and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"All that can be done to minimize any ill effects will be done. That is all I can say for certain. That, and to assure you the smallest and most precious member of our family will not be hurt in any way." Rin smiled and rubbed Kagome's arm lightly in an effort to reassure her. Then she took Kagome's arm in hers and began to lead her towards the suite on the eastern side of the courtyard. "Come with me. Your bath is drawn and I will show you your quarters and your clothing. My mate requested that we accommodate any possible need you might have for the Approval and the Marking. I do hope you like my selections on your behalf."

Kagome followed Rin's gentle lead and returned her sweet smile with one of her own.

"Do you have any children? Do Yash and I have nieces and nephews to spoil?" 

Rin's smile and manner faltered just slightly. "Unfortunately, my mate and I have not been so fortunate as to add to our family. I was most pleased to hear that you and my brother–in-law are expanding the family very soon. It is I who will be pleased to spoil your pups."

Kagome sensed Rin's underlying sadness and was uncertain how to continue the conversation without causing her more pain. Fortunately, they had reached their guest quarters and Rin was showing her to the clothing she had provided.

"A kimono?"

"Yes, it is traditional for the family Approval. I will come back to help you dress later. Here, let me show you to your bath. I am afraid we do not have much time before my mate is expected."

Rin showed her into the sumptuous spa and particularly pointed out the shampoo, soaps and oils that were provided for her. Kagome could not help inquiring about the idea of a rock star developing a line of personal care products. Rin was not at all surprised at the question, she merely laughed and responded, "Yash is now a private detective in Los Angeles, correct?"

"Yes."

"And how long has he been working at it?"

"I'm not sure, but I think about eight years. It took him a while to build his business into the success it is now."

"Yes, I believe he is very successful at it which will be important soon, but this business is just his latest career choice. Just as my mate's current successful career is only his latest choice. Before he became fascinated by popular music and videos, he had been interested in cosmetics and the chemistry of perfumes. He began to do more personal experiments when he decided we would become mates. It was actually quite challenging for him, and it was an exacting science, as well. He began by distilling the poison emitted by his own claws. It yielded the essence of Youkai that he used as the basis for all of his products for Youkai. Perhaps you have visited Youkai.com?"

Kagome had just uncapped the shampoo Rin had given her and was sniffing it's delightful fragrance when she stopped mid sniff. "He used his own poison?" She placed the shampoo back on the counter very quickly. "Are you sure this stuff is safe for me to use? It smells wonderful, but distilled poison?"

Rin giggled. "Oh yes. It's quite safe." She blushed again. "And I've given you the special brand Fluffy makes for me. It's scent is quite appealing to dog demons, I assure you."

"Fluffy?"

"Oh! Please forgive me such a silly nickname for my mate. He dislikes it, but sometimes I just believe that it suits him. A mate's prerogative, ne?" Rin gave Kagome her brightest smile and a quick hug. "There are many advantages to being mated to an Inu Youkai, Kagome. Welcome to the family. I will be back to help you dress soon. Your mate will want to conclude the Approval as soon as possible, I'm sure."

Rin left and Kagome found she was pleased to be out of her traveling clothes after a very long day. They had driven to Milwaukee, flown to Minneapolis and then attended the Artist's concert. Now she was faced with the family Approval process, whatever that meant for Inu Youkai, and the Marking itself. She was tired. The luxury of an inviting spa was most welcome indeed. The Jacuzzi tub was almost as large as a hot tub, and bubbled with jets of water and lightly scented bubble bath. Kagome stepped in and let the warmth of the water ease her tiredness and her anxiety about what was to come.

She soaked in the unexpected luxury and rested for as long as she dared. Then she tentatively used the "poison" shampoo her almost brother-in-law had developed and was pleased that it was just like regular shampoo, except for the distinctive and pleasant scent. She was not as lucky with the soap, however. It was unusual for her to have an allergic reaction, but not unheard of. Unfortunately, the special "poison" soap did not agree with her skin at all. She quickly washed it off and was distressed at the redness it caused. She ran cool water over the irritated skin, thankful that she had only used it on her hands and arms. After a few minutes of rinsing in the spa's shower, the redness eased and was totally gone by the time she toweled off.

Rin met her in the outer sitting room, dressed in a very beautiful pink kimono with a bright fuchsia obi. Her hair had been swept up and decorated with combs and elaborately beaded and fringed hair sticks. She looked extremely delicate and beautiful. Kagome slipped into the nearly transparent silk camisole and tied the matching wrapped long slip around her still slender waist. Rin helped her into the white under kimono of the sheerest opaque silk Kagome had ever seen, tying it closed with a narrow silken cord. Then Rin assisted her into the white outer kimono of heavier weave that was embroidered with white on white motifs of stylized great white dogs. It was a subtle and beautiful effect, one clearly intended only for Yash's family. The obi was also white, but bore a crest pattern of oriental characters, again woven of white on white. Rin told her they were the Kanji for Inu Yasha's name as she wound the long length around her, tying an elaborate bow and adding a heavier white silken cord as the finishing piece. The overall effect of the kimono was understated and elegant. Then Rin brought in a very long over kimono in bright red heavy silk with ornate gold decoration. The sleeves fell nearly to the floor. Kagome hoped she wasn't expected to eat anything in such a garment. Even the lining of the exorbitant coat was ornate. A white silk printed with both the Kanji and the stylized dog motifs rendered in gold with added embroidered accents.

"How could you put such a fabulous set of clothing together for me on such short notice, Rin? They are very beautiful and fit as if they were made for me."

"You have been long awaited, Kagome. The white kimonos belonged to Yash's mother. The red coat was made for Inu Yasha's mate. We knew he would eventually find you." Rin answered with a smile. But she would not elaborate when Kagome questioned her about her mysterious words. While she was arranging Kagome's hair on top of her head, securing it with pearled combs and golden clasps, she inquired, "How did you like the oils and soaps, were they acceptable?"

Kagome hesitated; uncertain whether she should let Rin know about her allergic reaction. It was over now, and she did not wish to seem ungrateful after all that Rin was doing to help her, make her feel comfortable, and welcome her to the family. Rin noticed the hesitation and quickly added, "Kagome, please tell me if there was anything out of the ordinary that you noticed about the soaps and oils. This is not a casual question, it could be important for your safety, and Yash's, too."

"I don't wish to appear to be complaining, but I did have a slight allergic reaction to the soap. Fortunately, I had only used a slight bit of it and the rash subsided quickly. I occasionally have adverse reactions to new skin care products. I didn't have any reactions to the bath oil or the shampoo. Is that a problem?" Kagome watched Rin's reflection in the mirror as she finished arranging her hair. She paled a bit and appeared to consider the question, and then she responded, "Nothing to be overly concerned about, I'm sure. I will mention it to Inu Yasha. I'm sure he will be able to take appropriate additional precautions."

Rin's face composed into one of her sweet smiles and she moved towards the door of the suite. It was clear to Kagome that she would have no more to say on the matter. 

"Our mates are waiting, and none too patiently, I'm sure. Patience is not part of Inu Youkai DNA, is it?" And with no further comment, Rin led Kagome off to meet with their mates.

****

Author's Note: A special thank you to my wonderful beta reader, Autumnfire!

Thanks for reading and reviewing: 

Eternitys End, Saro, Queenbeth, inulover, Hanamaru285, Mishisama, Amanda, Leina, Inu-chan, Darkmoon3, ScarletRaven1001, oppihs, Scorpiogal, whoobonhooaglo, Hitokiri-Ashura-Langley, Oyuki, chikoh, Good!!, Cold Fire Phoenix, Princess Sapphire, Saya415, roku kyu, Anna, crazyinulover, jenna, Mariam, Vixen, Chibi Makoto, cataluna, Onimusha, lizzie.


	6. Concealed Weapons

****

Lemonade, Too

By Fujifunmum

****

Chapter 6: Concealed Weapons

  
Yash watched Kagome following Rin into the modernistic bowels of his brother's sterile white catastrophe of a castle here on the midwestern plains. Only Sesshoumaru would build his little home on the prairie as a huge white trapezoid. The Asshole was nowhere in sight yet, which was not totally unexpected. Just then a helicopter appeared overhead and landed on the rooftop-landing pad. Yash amused himself in the main entryway and formal living area at the front of the building by making a cynical appraisal of all of the art displayed in these very public rooms. He limited himself to just the framed art adorning the walls, since he didn't have as much knowledge or interest in the sculpture and textile treasures that were displayed. He had taken some guesses at a couple of Michelangelo sketches and moved on to a large scale cut-out Chagall and a rather large Pollock when Jaken made his unwelcome presence known.

Yash took a grimacing sniff and turned to the hallway where Jaken was about to emerge. Jaken sneaked a look into the room without entering, not wanting to receive another battering from either Inu Yasha or Kagome. Yash snorted at his despicable cowardice and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared daggers at his brother's faithful retainer. Here was yet another reminder that his retainer, Myouga, was neither loyal nor present. It was another sure sign that there was too much danger for him to be here, where he might do his master some good.

"Inu Yasha? Lord Sesshoumaru has commanded me to show you to a place where you may prepare for the Approval. Follow me."

Yash did not respond, but followed the toad down a hallway at the east side of the structure which seemed to lead the visitor halfway between the structure and a year round conservatory. Yash noted the wide variety of plant materials on display and idly wondered if his brother was still conducting his chemistry experiments on his venom. It was the best use of his venomous claws as far as Yash was concerned. He had often been a recipient of poisonous claw attacks in the past, and tonight could be another one of those times if things didn't go well.

Soon, Jaken halted at a closed door, the last one in the hallway. He seemed very anxious to rid himself of this unpleasant duty. "You will find everything you need to prepare beyond this door. If you have need of anything that has not been provided, just use the intercom in the room to alert the staff and it will be brought immediately."

"I don't suppose I could order Sesshoumaru's head on a platter, eh?"

"A worthless hanyou such as you does not deserve the consideration Lord Sesshoumaru has already shown….." Again, Jaken was unable to finish his rant as Yash drop-kicked him back down the hallway. He replicated Kagome's technique and smiled as he remembered his mate defending him and offering to take on his brother. This would be an excellent night, one he would be looking forward to enjoying if he weren't so concerned about what his asshole brother had planned. Of course there was also the little matter of the fact that he and Kagome might kill each other before it was over.

Setting aside his concerns about issues that would be decided soon enough, he opened the door to find a comfortable suite consisting of a sitting room, a bedroom and a bath. His ceremonial formal black haori, a black and gray hakama were laid out on the bed, along with a white silk under kimono, tabi, fundoshi and a black obi woven with his name in kanji. His brother was not one to stint on formalities and had clearly planned for this eventuality. That knowledge didn't make Yash any happier about what his brother might want in return for this hollow show of fake family affiliation, or maybe Rin had been the one to plan so carefully for this event. If so, she had done it with real affection and would be showing genuine concern for his mate at this very moment. 

Without further delay, Yash took advantage of his brother's hospitality to take a quick shower and dress in the formal attire provided, foregoing the fundoshi. Once he had finished dressing, he went off to look for his brother. Perhaps he could get the real reason for this visit out of him before it wreaked havoc with the Approval. He'd like to get Kagome away from here before the actual Marking – he'd never feel comfortable on his brother's turf.

Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found, at least in all of the many rooms and hallways Yash investigated. His scent was everywhere, here in his own den, but Yash wasn't having any luck at finding him. Just as he finished searching the entire first and second floor towards the front of the house, he realized that the family quarters must be at the rear, since he had not found Rin or Kagome, either. 

He followed his nose to the idyllic courtyard Rin had shown to Kagome, then followed the scent of his brother to what seemed to be the heart of the family quarters. As soon as he slid the shoji door aside, he saw the rooms had been fully prepared for the Approval. His brother, wearing comparable formal attire to his own, sat imperially near a low table placed in the center of the room. There was a vacant pillow to his brother's right, clearly intended as his place. Across from them were two more pillows awaiting their mates.

"Come in, brother. There is no one hiding under the table. For this auspicious event, we need only immediate family."

Without comment, Yash moved to join his brother. Before he could be seated, the door across the room opened and Rin entered, followed by a Kagome fully transformed into a beautiful Japanese lady. The sight of her wrapped in his Kanji sent a jolt of desire through his blood. He nodded to Rin, smiling his thanks at her as he waited to escort Kagome to her place at the table. Just as Rin passed him, she nodded and he heard her murmur quietly under her hand, "Kagome was allergic to the soap." He fought back a grimace as he met his mate to assist her into the room. Rin's whispered warning could be attended to later. Now he needed to get through the formality of the Approval.

Once they were all seated, Kagome had the opportunity to observe the two brothers seated across from her. Both brothers had the same arresting silver hair above dark formal haori's over black kimonos with white under kimonos. Both wore gray hakamas with black obis. Yash's obi carried the same kanji in tone on tone threads as her own did. Kagome noticed for the first time that both Sesshoumaru and Rin wore crested obis, hers in fuchsia, and his in black. The kanji was different, but equally elegant in the weave of the formal garments. Her attention was called back to matters at hand as Sesshoumaru, the elder brother, began the traditional formalities.

"As the head of the noble Inu Youkai clan, this Sesshoumaru this evening recognizes the claim of his half-brother, Inu Yasha, to Kagome Higurashi as his mate. The match is formally approved. May the Inu Youkai clan prosper by the joining."

Sesshoumaru leisurely turned his attention to his brother. "It is your choice, brother, to celebrate this Approval with us or to proceed immediately to the Marking."

"The legacy, brother. Where is it?"

"Ah yes, ever the impatient one, eh? I suppose it was inevitable that you would insist. Jaken?"

From nowhere, Jaken seemed to materialize carrying a large silver tray. A silken scarf with Sesshoumaru's seal embossed in gold concealed the contents. Jaken stumbled under the weight or unwieldiness of the tray, but managed to slide it on the table in front of his master. "Leave us," was all the reward that he received for his trouble.

"Go ahead and look, Inu Yasha, before your childish eagerness overwhelms you." Sesshoumaru sounded bored beyond belief, but his eyes flashed briefly with some other, more urgent emotion. 

Yash snatched off the silk cover and leapt to his feet at the sight of the two swords in their scabbards resting on the tray. "Tetsusaiga!" He reached out to take one of the swords, but his brother's claws quickly stayed his hand, dripping his acidic poison on the flawless black lacquer surface of the table.

"You bastard! I thought it was destroyed! You let me believe it was destroyed!"

"Confused again, brother? It is YOU who are the bastard son. Your mother was just a lowly human concubine that father found diverting enough to marry for some unknown reason."

Again, Yash's clawed hand found a home on Sesshoumaru's alabaster neck. "Speak ill of my mother again and I will not forgive it, brother. The Approval is given. My mate and I will take Tetsusaiga and leave this den of thieves. Tetsusaiga has always been mine, it is not yours to give."

"Yet, I am the one who possesses it, ne?" Glaring pointedly at his irate brother, he continued. "Sit brother, our business is not yet concluded."

Yash looked to Kagome and then to Rin and lastly to his brother. He did not wish to have a family brawl now, nor did he want Kagome or Rin to be innocent victims of the family heritage of violence. Reluctantly, he sat. "Make this quick, Asshole. We are leaving directly."

"Choose, Inu Yasha."

"Choose?"

"Yes. Would you like me to spell it out? Define it? Choose. You may have either sword."

"Tetsusaiga or Tenseiga? You cannot wield Tetsusaiga, as much as you have envied it, and I don't know if I can wield Tenseiga. Why would I want it? Tetsusaiga is mine!" Yash's eyes narrowed and the golden orbs flashed with more red than anyone in the room wanted to see.

"Shall I call back Jaken? You can easily test it to see if Tenseiga will allow you to wield her."

Yash noticed something that went unseen by Sesshoumaru. His mate, Rin blanched and all the color bled out of her face. It was clear that she was aghast at the idea of slaughtering Jaken to test the recuperative powers of her mate's sword in the hands of her brother-in-law. His eyes roamed to Kagome, she was completely mystified by the entire conversation. She knew nothing of either sword, or the family heritage behind them. How could she? He had told her virtually nothing of his life before they met. He'd said even less about his family. 

When Yash did not respond, his brother continued, "Tenseiga would have obvious appeal to anyone in your position with any sense, Inu Yasha. Especially for a hanyou who may need it later this evening. Do you have the slightest idea how to proceed without my assistance? She is allergic to the soap. That alone should drive your choice."

Kagome was beginning to feel panic again. He was referring to her allergy as if Rin had told him, so his hearing must be as acute as Yash's, and what could a sword possibly have to do with the Marking? She was about to open her mouth to ask when Yash shot her a quick silencing glare. She swallowed her questions and forced herself to watch the drama unfold in front of her.

"Never. Tetsusaiga is mine." Again, Yash reached for the sword only to be stopped by his brother's hand once more.

"Just one more thing, brother."

Here it comes, thought Yash. This is the real reason we are here this evening. I just hope it's not a death trap.

"There should be another sword on this tray."

"Right," Yash snorted. "If there was, it would be lodged in my chest."

"Quite so, brother. And yet it should be here but is not."

"OK, Asshole. What are you playing at now? Where is Toukijin?"

"That, brother, is the question."

"Shit! You mean you lost it? How the fuck could you lose a killing sword? What did you do, use it in a video and forget to bring it home from La La Land?"

"That's amazingly close, brother. You might be a decent private investigator after all. That is what you do now, isn't it?"

"You are such a fucking asshole! You want ME to find Toukijin? That fucking sword wants my blood – a condition you actively encouraged when it was made."

"Yes, it does have great sentimental value, but it really is too dangerous to be away from me."

"Dangerous to me, you mean."

"True. That's why I felt you would be motivated to find it."

"When and where did you manage to lose it?"

"I took it on tour, to use in taping one of my new video's, but when I returned home, the sword was no longer in it's case."

"How long has it been missing?"

"Six months."

"Six months? Are you out of your fucking mind? A killing sword like Toukijin is missing for six months and you're just now trying to find it?"

"Proof positive that we're related, I suppose."

"Just where did you lose it?"

"I had Jaken try to track it down, and the last time it was seen by anyone in my entourage was in Los Angeles."

"Shit. This just keeps getting better. I suppose you figured there was no harm done as long as it came after me."

"The thought did cross my mind, but then you had the bad taste to turn up here, on my doorstep, without a sword in your chest. It really was inconsiderate of you, brother." Sesshoumaru paused, and fingered the hilt on Tenseiga. "Then it occurred to me that your latest low-life career might actually be of use to me in locating and returning the sword. Returning Tetsusaiga seemed a fair payment, don't you agree?"

Yash rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers, fighting off the headache caused by listening to this arrogant asshole talk about Toukijin. There was probably no choice in the matter. If he didn't look for Toukijin it might find him anyway and that wouldn't be a good thing, he'd be dead before his pups were even born. Besides if Toukijin had been in LA for six months, who had it? 

"We had a run-in with Naraku recently in LA. Was there any sign of him on your tour? Any evidence of a roadie or groupie with a special interest in swords?"

"Not that I am aware of, but then I do not fraternize with such people on my tours. My mate and I have our tour vehicle and a private jet. Both are strictly off-limits to all but Jaken. I will have Jaken give you any information he might have about the tour employees."

"Great. Jaken, my second favorite demon asshole. I'm sure he will be a fountain of information." Yash stood up, taking Tetsusaiga with him and tucking it firmly in his obi. "I'll look into it, brother, as soon as we return to Los Angeles. Any reason I shouldn't destroy it once I find it?"

"Because the Demon Lord of the Western Lands wishes it returned."

"Any good reason?"

"You wish the bitch to raise your pups alone, do you?"

"Not likely asshole. If you think you're up to it, bring it on. We're leaving, we have much more important things to do than spend our time with a demon so careless he loses a killing sword in a major city."

"Stay. After that display of Kagome's aura on the drive to the house there's not a demon left on the grounds outside of this room, except for Jaken. Rin and I have other plans for the evening. We will be….elsewhere. Stay and we will check for your ashes in the morning. You won't find better or more private accommodations and your mate is tired and anxious." Sesshoumaru rose and turned to leave the room. Rin smiled and nodded to Yash and Kagome and left behind him.

Kagome could barely contain herself now that they were alone. "What was all that about, Yash? What is Toukijin? Why would the Artist look for our ashes? Why is it so important that I am allergic to his special demon soap?" Yash walked around the table to where she was sitting, extended his hand to her, and helped her rise to her feet.

"The Marking, Kagome. It's time."

****

Author's Note: A special thank you to my wonderful beta reader, Autumnfire!

Thanks for reading and reviewing: 

Lizzie, Mai, Kagome-Sama0560, Eternitys End, Saro, Queenbeth, inulover, Hanamaru285, Angel of Diamonds, Mishisama, Amanda, Leina, Inu-chan, Darkmoon3, ScarletRaven1001, oppihs, Scorpiogal, whoobonhooaglo, Hitokiri-Ashura-Langley, Oyuki, chikoh, Good!!, Cold Fire Phoenix, Princess Sapphire, Saya415, roku kyu, Anna, crazyinulover, jenna, Mariam, Vixen, Chibi Makoto, cataluna, Onimusha, & amp.


End file.
